Out of control
by Dreams and Lullabies
Summary: Emma and Regina find themselves in a series of situations that pull them together, despite them being adamant they do not like one another it because increasingly difficult to stay apart.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic, so please tell me what you think so I know whether it is worth writing more! Thanks. **

"Enjoy my shirt miss swan because that's all you're getting" Regina's lips curled as her eyes flicked down to the borrowed shirt, unbuttoned enough to reveal the hollow of Emma's neck but not enough to reveal cleavage, her eyes lingered for a moment disappointed. Emma raised her eyebrows in shock and surprise either she had not expected Regina to call her up her attire or she had noticed the direction of Regina, either option caused Regina to smirk. Oh the things she could do to Miss Swan and having her begging for mercy would be just the beginning. There will no doubt be time for that, but at the moment Emma did nothing, but get in her way and encourage Henry's blatant disregard for her authority.

Taking Henry's hand she leads him out of the hospital ward, glancing back at those left behind. Mary Margaret's glaze was fixed on David hurt and confusion colouring her features, Miss Swan was watching her exhaustion painted on hers. Then there was Graham, Regina looked at the sheriff last and he met her eye a wolfish grin on his face. He clearly did not miss the direction of Regina's gaze, and he was something she could control.

[xx]

Later Regina found herself pacing the floor of her study, after returning home Henry had ran straight to his bedroom, and when she had checked on him an hour ago he was fast asleep. She thought of all the things that had transpired in the day, and how Katherine had finally been reunited with David, although their relationship was the work of the curse cast by Regina, she found that she would actually like it if Katherine managed to find away to be happy. It is if damn Snow could do the honourable thing for once and stay out of it, it was unlikely Snow had always been one to interfere, although meek little Mary Margaret may need some encouraging. Regina had no doubt that encouragement would come from Emma Swan, the one thing she could not control and the very thing that threatened everything she had worked so hard to build. Something had to be done about her, yet what exactly could be done was a mystery. She loathed the woman there was no doubt about that, and the feeling was clearly mutual, nothing would give her greater pleasure than to rip the woman's still beating heart from her chest. Yet there is no doubt she is also attracted to Emma, although Regina knows that says a lot more about her psyche than it does about Emma, it is Emma's impulsive nature that draws Regina in, because a nature like that means that those around her get hurt and Regina's mother had been keen to nurture a craving for pain. Whether it was emotional or physical was irrelevant. Besides it had been too long since she had felt a woman's touch...

Groaning Regina shook her head, leaving the unsatisfactory direction her thoughts had taken her in behind. Settling behind her desk and beginning to go through the paper work of the Nolan's looking at their health insurance and deciding what help they should receive from the Mayor's office. There are other issues to be dealt with as well, perhaps it is time to move forward renovations for the clock tower now the clock within it has started ticking? Beginning the plans for that should keep her busy until Graham arrives.

Around thirty minutes later a knock sounds at the door, causing Regina to look up confused, it is still too early for Graham besides he knows better than to knock the door. Heaven forbid he should wake Henry. Rising from her desk Regina feels the balls of her feet protest, it has been a long day to be wearing heels. Regardless, Regina will not remove them, image is of the utmost importance to her and looking the way she did instilled fear in the townsfolk. Besides it helped her, the confidence surrounding her was creating largely by dressing the way she was supposed to feel, making her powerful, and reminding her who was in charge. The outfits here were so different from those in her world, here they made her feel confident and strong, whereas there they were uncomfortable and an everyday reminder of the person her mother had forced her to become.

Reaching the door, Regina opened it to reveal the last person she was expecting. Emma, wearing a sheepish grin on her face, and holding Regina's shirt in her hand. Regina raises her eyebrows, finding that she is getting weary of seeing the blonde turn up unexpectantly at her front door. It seems she chooses her times so that it is the most inconvenient.

"Miss Swan, it is late and I hardly think it is appropriate for you to be coming over at this hour. Especially after your actions this afternoon -" Regina begins, every word dripping with distaste, but Emma cuts her off, causing her lips to curl.

"I know ok, can I just come in for a moment?" There is a pause and then "please". Sighing Regina turns and heads to the study, leaving the front door ajar. Emma follows quickly, Regina wonders if she is making an effort to be quiet to avoid waking Henry, perhaps the woman does have an ounce of common sense in her after all.

Once they are both inside the room the woman stand a few feet apart eyeing each other warily. Despite choosing the most and perhaps the only welcoming room in the house, neither of them feel comfortable sitting in front of each other. Their seated interactions have only ever led to a verbal conflict and Regina finds she does not have the energy for one tonight. Not after the way Henry has been treating her. Besides, there is no way that Regina is going to let this become a social visit, she has plans for tonight and that is one thing that Emma Swan does not get to spoil.

After a few moments, Emma hands the shirt over mumbling that she washed it.

"Good to see that you are not entirely barbaric Miss Swan" Regina smirks as she takes the shirt. Emma's eyes snap to hers colouring angrily at the insult, yet for whatever reason she chooses not to rise.

"Look Regina" She begins uncertainly "I know you probably think I came here to fight, and frankly I don't have the energy for it, so instead I came to apologize, the way I acted today was way out of line". Surprise fleets across Regina's face, momentarily making a small O with her mouth, but she recovers quickly.

"Really Miss Swan, what actions are you referring to? The theft of my clothing, or your continued existence in my life, or indeed the fact that you allowed my son to blatantly disregard my instructions? Do not kid yourself, dear you are lucky that the reunion of the Nolan's has given me cause to be in a good mood. In fact keep the shirt, I have no use for it now it has been used by the likes of you" Tossing the shirt back to the stiffening form of the blonde gave Regina a satisfied feeling. Although her hostility was largely a defence mechanism, Regina enjoyed being in control and being able to illicit a reaction from Emma sent a thrill through her.

"Jesus Christ Regina what is your problem?" Emma explodes, "is it really such of a god damn issue to be a human being? To put some water under the bridge?"

"Miss Swan, I will only ask you once to keep your voice down" Regina whispers, keeping the tone dangerously low as she takes a aggressive step into Emma's space "my son is asleep, and I will be most displeased if you wake him". Although they are now uncomfortably close Regina notes the pride within the blonde stops her from taking a step back. Emma hisses softly but drops her voice.

"Regina I came to make peace, is that unreasonable, although I don't know why I bother you are a piece of work" Emma looks straight into Regina's eyes as she says this with complete disregard of the position the mayor holds. "I don't know what the hell your problem is but I will stand here all night, until you accept my apology. You need to learn to treat people with respect Madam Mayor, and I think I am the perfect person to begin with". With a sudden confidence Emma takes a step forward, the two woman now inches apart from one another. Regina swears she can feel the heat coming off the other woman's body, but she forces herself not to step back. Emma leans in her lips dangerously close to the Mayors ear and whispers:

"I think you'll find I could certainly keep your hands full" Innuendo drips from the words and Regina has to fight the urge to grab her and force her to come undone. But there is a time and place for that, Emma is to be controlled not encouraged and it there is one thing Regina specialises in its control.

"As charming as your offer sounds dear, I'm afraid your request is going to have to be denied" Regina says working at keeping her voice the same sultry tone as the one Emma had used on her a moment before. So there could be no mistaking Regina knew exactly what the blonde was suggesting, but also so there could be no way for her to misinterpret the next words. "I am in fact expecting company and I would hate to see them disappointed."

Realisation dawns on Emma's face as she takes a hurried step backwards, Regina smirks in victory as she then watches the young woman turn on her heel and leave without saying any other word.

Once she is gone Regina sighs and runs her hands through her hair, now needing Graham to arrive more than she did ten minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all guys thank you so much for all the favourites and reviews, will definitely keep going for now! I am intending on getting to Swan Queen, so bear with me. Also sorry for any mistakes, I am a terrible proof reading, because I'm to impatient. **

In the few weeks after the strange incident with Emma, Regina finds herself falling into a tense but manageable routine. Although every interaction the two women have is filled with more than one kind of tension, neither mention that night. Although it hasn't changed anything, despite the attraction Regina feels for the woman, every word that comes out of the blonde's mouth sends prickles of irritation up her spine. Now, to add to her things to worry about Henry had clearly become very attached to the young woman, and Regina saw it was no longer possible to simply get rid of Emma Swan, she had to force the woman to leave of her own accord. Judging by the stubbornness the young woman had displayed so far this was not going to be an easy task.

Aside from that irritating aspect of her life, everything else had been going better than it had been for a long time. Katherine has worked her way into Regina's life, and under Dr Hopper's recommendation Regina has allowed it to happen. Dr Hopper believes that seeing Regina with a friend will make her seem more human to Henry and less of the evil queen that she is. Although Regina would hardly care to call Katherine a friend, it was nice to have someone she didn't despise being around. Despite herself Regina finds she appreciates having Katherine around, not many people choose to be around and back in her land the only people who spent time with her were servants or people her mother had deemed it fit to be seen interacting with. Come to think of it, Regina has never had any one to confide in since that brat Snow White. Not that Regina is planning on doing any confiding, what she does is her business and her own, but admittedly its nice to know she has the option. Plus Henry seems a little less sure of his Prince Charming and Snow White theory since he can see how much Katherine and David want to be a family.

Then there is Graham, the sex between them has never been anything other than functional, it feeds a need and allows Regina to hold her head high. Yet, recently something had been different. Even thinking about the change allows Regina a shiver of pleasure as she sits at her desk. She knows that it links to the day when Graham followed her lingered gaze, and spotted the true object of her desire, and even more so to that night when she had whispered in his ear and told him to talk dirty to her. Something she had never before allowed. He had seen her breath hitched as he dared to whisper the blondes name, and spoke of all the ways Regina would be able to make her squirm. Although laying her hands on Miss Swan was not something she intended on doing. That day she had slipped by both acknowledging for herself and allowing Graham to see the desire she held for the blonde, it was not something she intended on happening again. Miss Swan could not be controlled, there was no telling what she might do from more moment to the next.

Nevertheless Regina found herself more satisfied by Graham than she ever had done in the past, and yet she was still in control, Graham was still her play thing and Miss Swan was kept at arms length where she belonged.

Pushing the hair back from her face Regina looks at the clock, its almost lunch time. Today was Thursday - so she would finish work early in order to take Henry to his counselling appointment which meant that once he was in bed she would have paperwork to catch up on. Pursing her lips, she made a decision she would call Graham now and release a bit of tension.

She continued working as she waited for Graham to arrive, she knew it was not fair to ask him to drop everything at a moments notice, but that is exactly how she likes it. He would never come over uninvited and he would never be in control. Catching sight of herself in the mirror she smirks before turning back to her paperwork. She looks good and she knows it, her grey dress clinging to her just the right amount and when she stands her heels will give her legs a shapely look. Yes, this is the right image for a queen to uphold and today she feels every bit of the power she possesses.

As if to prove her point there is a low knock at her office day, quickly followed by Graham entering the room, Regina notes he looks flustered perhaps the crime in this town is a little to much for him.

"Madam Mayor, if I could..." He begins barely able to look her in the eye. Regina idly wonders what is causing him such discomfort, but that is not what he is here for.

"Close the door Sheriff" She cuts him off, rising for the desk and walking towards him with a confident, purposeful stride. "Issues can be dealt with during regular office hours". With that she backs him against the door, lips meeting his with strength and ownership. He groans appreciatively, running a hand through her hair, and letting her take charge, because she always took charge.

Several minutes later they are on the couch, Regina is straddling Graham moving slowly. She wants this time to last, to give her enough in reserve for the rest of the week. Although her shirt is unbuttoned it is still on, and Regina finds she is enjoying the sensation of the silk as it moves against her. Graham's hand brush across her nipples, although they are covered by the thin fabric of her bra they hardened at the contact and Regina murmurs in encouragement. His other hand rests on her hip pushing her gently onto him, Regina finds herself beginning to relax into the steady and reliable rhythm that is the sheriff. She looks up to the ceiling, and for a second she allows herself to believe that she is anyone other than the hardened mess she has become. Although this is nonsense that she is quick to stop herself indulging in. In a single movement, she shrugs off the shirt that was clinging to her shoulders and it falls to a heap in between Graham's legs. Taking her hint Graham's hands move softly up her back and he releases the clasp of her bra. Regina watches as he slides it off her arms, taking his time, surveying every aspect of her body. She revels in the look upon his face, but closed her eyes when his gaze rose to her face. She never made more than the necessary amount of eye contact, not when they were like this, there were boundaries that would not be crossed. Graham gently takes a nipple in his mouth, and Regina arches feeling herself close to the release she craves.

Then the door behind them clicks open quietly, but not quiet enough to escape Regina's notice. She tenses and is off Graham in a heartbeat, grabbing her shirt off the floor in one quick motion. How could Graham be so stupid as to not lock the door? Incompetent fool, he would pay for that later. Gathering her most offensive face, she turned to face the person who had interrupted her. As always a higher power seemed to be conspiring against her.

Emma Swan.

The blonde looked dumbstruck, slowly moving her gaze from the mayor to the sheriff and back again.

"Miss Swan?" Regina raised a single eyebrow in the direction of the blonde. Making a show of slowly buttoning up her shirt, as if there was nothing to be ashamed of. Although Regina could not help but notice that her bra was lying a few feet away where it had been discarded only minutes before, or the fact that the rest of hers and Graham's clothes lay scattered around the floor. This was a moment for strength and if there was anything Regina Mill's mother had given her. It was strength. "Are you here for a reason or is it your sole intent to ruin my day?"

Emma's eyes widened, akin to a deer caught in the headlights.

"Er...Shit! I'm so sorry...Er...fuck I was just looking for Graham... oh and I guess I found him. Hi! Eh...but I guess you're busy...so I'll go. Sorry. Bye" Emma turned on her heel, and began to flee, but Regina was not done with her.

"Oh Miss Swan" She called sweetly at the retreating form, Emma froze turning her head so she could meet the brunettes eye. "It is generally considered polite to knock before entering a room" with that Emma fled.

The second Emma Swan was gone, Regina strode forward and slammed the door with such force that the glass shook. She turned to look at Graham who would not meet her eye as he gathered his clothes and began to dress himself. His hands visibly shaking.

"And you" Regina hissed, advancing. "How could you be so incompetent? How many times have I told you in the past to lock that door?" Now only inches from him she took his face in one of her hands turning his face so that he looked at her. Digging nails cruelly into his chin she whispered "You will fix this Sheriff, you will find Miss Swan and ensure that nobody else finds out about this, or so help me God I will destroy both of you". Saying nothing, Graham nodded and left without looking back, he knew better than to test the mayor when she was in a mood such as this.

Once alone the mayor wrapped her arms around her barely covered form, and allowed her mask of confidence to slip. Just for one second, then a deep breath brought back the regality she had spent so long perfecting. Surveying the room, she saw nothing but her own clothes lying on the floor. She was alone.

_Fuck. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short chapter. I felt it was important to have a look at where Emma was at, but I found it really difficult to look at things from her perspective. I hope I did it justice. Also sorry Graham is hanging around for so long, as much as I love Swan Queen I do have a bit of a soft spot for the sheriff. I'll get there. **

**Thank you all for all your support! **

Emma was physically shaking, when she arrived back at Mary Margaret's apartment, and it takes her several minutes just to be able to get the key in the lock. What the hell was Graham thinking? With her? Regina was the queen bitch of the century who destroyed the lives of anybody she pleased. Seemingly just for fun. And here was Graham jumping into bed with her, Emma could not reasonably fathom how anybody could be that stupid. She would ruin him, if she hadn't already.

Then again Emma was hardly blind and you could see the physical attributes of the mayor miles away. The customers from the diner often appreciatively regarded the mayor when they knew she wasn't looking. Emma herself had entered into a couple of light-hearted conversations with Ruby over Regina's legs. They are good legs. But that doesn't change the fact that the woman is clearly a psycho and anybody stupid enough to get involved with her clearly has a death wish.

A small knock on the door is quickly followed by the sound of the handle being turned, Emma spins round to face the door expecting an onslaught from the town mayor, but instead Graham sticks his head round looking embarrassed.

"Came I come in?" Emma nods stiffly, and Graham slips quickly inside closing the door with a light click before turning to face Emma a hopeful smile on his face.

"What the fuck is your problem Graham?" Emma explodes "have you actually lost your mind? Regina? Madam fucking Mayor!" Emma is not sure why she is shouting, after all it is up to Graham who he sleeps with and she had hoped that her friend would have been honest with her, but instead she was making a scene. Probably just to hide the shock of what she had just witnessed, and the fact that despite the demeaning position she had found the Mayor in, she was the one who had left humiliated. How exactly had Regina managed that? "You give me a job, announce that you're just off to tell the Mayor about it and then you never come back. So I'm sat in the office thinking she's chopped off your balls so I run off like a fucking idiot to save you..." Emma cannot understand why she is so worked up over this whole situation. The embarrassment is easy to understand, but there is also something more. Graham takes a cautious step forward, looking straight at Emma's pained expression.

"Emma" he says softly "I never meant for you to see us like that, believe me, things just got out of hand earlier"

Emma scoffed at those words "Yes, I saw just how out of hand they got." The memory of what she saw flashes unbidden in her mind. Regina's bare back flawless and smooth, arched slightly, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. The expression on her face was one Emma had never seen before, although it was not serene, it was a far cry away from the hateful smirk that usually donned her lips. No...this was not about Regina, it couldn't be, it had to be about Graham, her friend who was extremely attractive and was clearly making a very bad mistake. She focusses on where Graham was during the scene in the Mayor's office but she can't see his face or any other part of him for that matter. Her mind keeps slipping back to the Mayor herself, standing scowling as she lazily buttons her shirt over silky flesh, and she was still wearing those trademark heels her stance aggressive yet provocative. Emma finds her hands begin to shake again, shoving them aggressively into her pockets before Graham notices.

Damn it. Where was Graham in this situation? Aside from hiding in the background it was almost like he had never been there. Damn mayor dominating every situation.

Then something clicks inside Emma, like a piece of a puzzle clicking into place. That strange scene with Regina a few weeks ago comes racing to the forefront of her mind.

"Except this isn't the first time its got out of hand is it Graham?" she's no longer shouting, her words come out careful and measured as she tries to make sense of everything. "A few weeks ago I went over to Regina's and she told me I had to leave because she was expecting company...it was you she was expecting wasn't it?" Graham's silence is all she needs as an answer. They stand in complete silence as Emma tries to sort through her feelings, she definitely cares about Graham, but that night she had wanted something else, something only the mayor could have given her. That is not important now, Graham is what is important, she will make this about Graham and not about Regina. That is all she has the strength for, power plays with the mayor will get her nowhere. Eventually she breaks the silence.

"How long has this been going on?"

"As long as I can remember" Emma bit back her annoyance what is it with this town and that phrase?

"Why didn't you tell me? I am your friend after all" Emma is not sure she wants to hear the answer to this question, out of the fear of where it might take them.

"Regina is very...personal. She doesn't want anybody to know because of what it might do to her image" Then after a moments pause he adds " and I didn't want you to look at me like you are now" The last sentence took the blonde completely by surprise as she took in the full gravity of those words. A great many things were being spoken and Emma had to decide where she wanted to take them. Her features soften at the feeling hidden under the words.

Then she made her decision, as sure of herself as she could be. Graham was real, he was dependable and aside from recent evidence he did not seem to be crazy. Unlike Regina. Emma found herself sure she could have feelings for Graham, and what thing with Regina, well that was clearly nothing more than lust. At least that's what she told herself.

"Graham...?"

"Mmmmhmm"

"Do you love her?"

"No" He said it with such confidence and finality, that for a second Emma could see something she wanted.

That was enough. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina stalked haughtily into the diner, and the first thing she noticed was the blonde so engrossed in her newspaper she never even looked up when the bell had chimed. Regina sighed irritably suddenly aware of the situation she was in with the young woman, one slip of the tongue and she would find her whole reputation tumbling down. The mayor indulging in office sex, during office hours no less, with the town sheriff.

Pursing her lips Regina makes her decision and slides into the booth so that she is facing the blonde. Emma visibly jumps when she catches sight of Regina out the corner of her eye, she raises her eyebrows in a challenge to the mayor to hide the fact that she is embarrassed about being caught off guard, especially by this woman. They sit in silence for over a minute, Emma knows that Regina would not have sat down for no reason, but is using the silence to make her uncomfortable. To her frustration its working, she is determined to stare the other woman down, and no matter what she is going to ignore the collarbone she can see, almost hidden beneath the collar of the silk shirt Regina is wearing. The brunette smirks as she watches Emma's internal struggle play across her face, allowing her own eyes to slip off the blonde's face and down to the small amount of cleavage afforded by the usual white tank top. Maybe she was wrong in her earlier assumption, perhaps the blonde was something she could control. Only time would tell. Leaning closer to the other woman, Regina's shirt falls forward slightly and a causing a slightly pained expression to cross Emma's face. This did look promising.

"I understand we have an agreement Miss Swan..." The mayor begins silkily, but pauses as the blonde shakes her head. Graham had assured her the situation had been taken care of.

"No Madame Mayor we do not have an 'agreement', I don't care much about your sense of image if I'm honest. But as much as it would give me pleasure to pull you down a peg or two, Graham is my friend and I do happen to have an agreement with him over what I saw the other day" Emma pauses making sure her next words will have full effect "Besides I don't think it would be helpful to Henry to know the sordid little details of your personal life do you?"

A less controlled person than Regina Mills would have winced at those words, bringing to mind the newspaper reports that had been published not so long ago. There was an undertone of a threat there. Regina would have to play her cards very close to her chest.

"You will not bring my son into this do you understand me Miss Swan?" She hissed, fighting the urge to jump over the table and wipe that look off the young woman's face. Alas, that was not the way things worked in this world. "You have no idea what I could do to you"

"Oh Madame Mayor, I know exactly what you could to do to me" Emma replied however, the second the words were out of her mouth she recoiled, not before a small look of shock graced the mayor's features.

_Dammit Emma, what was that about? So much for being able to control your lust. You can't even have a conversation... _

"Miss Swan if you are suggesting what I think you are, I'm afraid you are going to find yourself sorely disappointed." Regina's voice was now low and hard, Emma had to strain just to hear her, but there was no mistaking the menace in her voice. "As you are now well aware, I am having everything taken care of by that dear friend of yours. Now dear, I have been informed you are this town's new deputy sheriff, that's quite a job opportunity for you. Now I'm sure the sheriff will be able to inform of any _extra_ duties you might be required to attend too." The mayor arched a single eyebrow at the blonde challenging her to rise to her bait. Emma remained silent. She knew that Regina's threat was an empty one, but it was still one she had no reply to. She sat seething that she had allowed herself to start this discussion with the brunette in the first place especially since Regina had well and truly won this round. Seeing that she is going to get no reply the mayor slides gracefully out of the booth and heads towards the counter to order.

"Oh and Miss Swan, do not make me pay for your incompetencies" she tosses the phrase over her shoulder without looking back, smirking because she can feel the blonde's heated gaze on her back. Well if nothing else today has started out pleasantly.

Regina collected her coffee and was just turning to leave the diner when Graham walked in. Always at her beck and call ready to provide a service, even when she was not aware she had called him. This day was getting close to perfect. Flashing him her most charming smile, she made her way over to him. She saw him shoot an apologetic glance at Emma who was watching every movement like a hawk, but he made no attempt to go over to her.

"Sheriff how nice to see you, listen I was not completely satisfied by the outcome of our meeting the other day, so I would like you to come over to the office this afternoon." Regina lay a possessive hand on his forearm, before stepping round him to walk away, without waiting for a reply. To the average customer this was nothing more than the mayor being her usual icy self and a bit of casual contact, however to Emma Swan it spoke volumes, and it told her exactly who was in control.

[xx]

"What the hell Graham?" thankfully Emma had used the small amount of tact she had in order to save her questioning for the sheriff station, but that did not mean that she was not severely pissed off.

"I don't know Em I honestly don't" Graham's face was honest but pained "It's like the mayor has some sort of hold over me" Emma's eyebrows flew up to meet her hairline

"Whoa there! Need to stop you never you share something I do not want to hear, but" Emma could not believe she was saying this but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth "seriously she's that good?!"

"No...well yes, but that's not what I meant, I just can't say no to her" Graham looks determinedly at the ground, unsure how to blonde will take this conversation. Emotional maturity was not her strong point.

"Jeez, again with the over share" she muttered, but she silenced his defence with a shake of her head "you have to choose its as simple as that. You can't have both worlds." With that Graham raises his head and catches Emma's eye with an intense gaze.

"I don't want both worlds Emma, I want one but I don't have the strength to leave the other" he crosses the room in two strides, before he pulls Emma into an embrace. She sighs against his chest before squirming out of the oddly intimate embrace. She is many things but she is not the type of woman who will be intimate with a man when he's involved with someone else. Even if they are a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the little break there guys, apparently in order to get a degree you actually have to do some work. I've made this one a bit longer than I usually do to make up for it. To the lovely reviewer LoveSkins94, I have already decided how I'm going to get the two of them together, but I loved the suggestion so I added a bit more of Emma than I had intended too. Hope that does for now! **

Regina's day went downhill from the little display of power in the diner that morning. She had spent most of the morning arguing with contractors over the renovations of the nunnery. Mother Superior may be a nun, but the woman could drive a hard bargain when she wanted something. The Mayor suspected she was going to have to support a town fund raiser in order to get this done. Something she was just not in the mood for. Nevertheless, it was something she had done a million times before, so why was she so tense?

The reason was the same as all the other reasons for her tension recently. Miss Swan. The woman rampaged round town like a tornado, pulling apart all the intricacies that Regina had worked hard to maintain. She was literally pulling Regina's life apart, she was poisoning Henry against his rightful mother, she was giving that fool Mary Margaret the confidence to actually do something for a change, Regina could not remember ever hearing that cheap waitress Ruby laugh the way she did when she was around Emma. It was thoroughly unnerving, to watch the dark haired woman throw her head back in unrestrained laughter, at whatever vulgar thing the blonde had said. Regina found herself wondering if the two women were together, although she was yet to hear any rumours from Sydney it would not surprise her. The two women were clearly at ease with one another and Emma, despite giving birth to Henry, was clearly not strictly heterosexual. Many of her own interactions with the blonde had been the most sexually charged she had possibly ever experienced. As for Miss Lucas, well that woman would jump into bed with just about anybody she came across.

Regina began to muse on the idea of that couple as she began going over a handful of contracts that had been dropped off by Mr Gold that morning. No doubt they were both equally attractive, but they were a disaster waiting to happen. Ruby was bold and honest, quick to make strong relationships, whereas Emma for all her cockiness was terrified of anybody being nice to her. The mayor could see any real intimacy offered by the young waitress being met with fear and quite possibly anger.

"Seems like you and I are not as different as we appear Miss Swan" Regina mutters to herself as she signs her name with a flourish. Despite the knowledge that the two women are a disaster waiting to happen, Regina lays down her pen and decides to indulge herself for a moment. Ever since that unpleasant interruption she has been a lot more careful, even when she is alone. It is almost as if she is worried someone can hear the thoughts inside her head. Still, her mind travels towards the idea of the two women together, pale skin tracing pale skin. She sees their lips joining together as Emma runs a hand through Ruby's hair. Regina settles back into her chair closing her eyes as she unwittingly substitutes the waitress for herself. Emma's hands running through her hair, lips crushing together. Tongues fighting for dominance, even in her fantasy Regina knows they would fight. She sees the blonde move to begin nipping at her neck, fingers finding buttons of the blouse. Just as Regina's hands begin to slide up the silk fingers shaking as they undo the first button of her own shirt.

Then in a way that is predictably cruel, she hears the handle of her office door begin to turn. Straightening up quickly, Regina's face falls into the icy indifference that the townspeople have become accustomed to.

"Miss Swan, do you seriously have a problem with knocking on doors? It's almost as if your mother taught you no manners" Regina is aware that comment was unnecessarily cruel, but she has no time for the blonde's games. Especially since she was close to being caught in yet another compromising position. She watches as the tell-tale signs of anger cross the blonde's face, however, she receives no snide comment in return.

_Well done Miss Swan it seems you do have an ounce of self-control after all. _

"Well Madame Mayor I figured that there is very little 'business' that happens in this office that I am not already privvy too."

Regina hisses, furious at the idea that the blonde came simply to gloat, especially considering this very same blonde had been the object of her fantasies just moments before. Before she can reply, however, Emma speaks again.

"I did not come to fight with you Regina, I came to talk to you, as an adult" Emma settles herself down in the seat opposite Regina's. They could almost be mistaken for having a meeting.

"I very much doubt you have any concept of what being an adult is truly like Miss Swan" Regina laughs haughtily, picking up her pen and resuming her paperwork. Content to ignore the blonde until she goes away.

"What do you want with Graham, Regina?" Emma's question is blunt and comes out biting. Clearly she realises that a façade of social niceties is not going to get them anywhere.

"I am afraid I am not quite sure what you mean dear, although I believe you may be referring to the additional services the sheriff provides for me"

"Don't be such a damn politician, you know exactly what I'm talking about, because you know exactly what I saw."

"That is my business Miss Swan and I will thank you for keeping your nose out of it."

"For fuck's sake, I could not give a shit about what your business is." Emma was shouting, rising out of her seat. "You are messing with Graham, I don't know how you just are."

At that moment realisation dawns on Regina's face, rising silently from her seat she walks round her desk so that herself and the deputy sheriff are feet apart.

"Ah, I believe I have arrived at the crux of our issue dear" Regina's voice is low and sweet and unmistakably predatory. The voice of someone going in for the kill. "Our brave little heroine has found herself with feelings, but she can't do anything about it, because he belongs to _me."_

"He is not a possession Regina, you cannot control him" Emma's voice is strong, but Regina can tell she can sense defeat. Resisting the urge to step forward and run her tongue over the vein throbbing in the blonde's neck, she instead delivers the final blow.

"You are incorrect Miss Swan, he is very much one of my possessions. I control every move he makes. Which means he will never be yours"

[xx]

Regina waits impatiently within her study, she had purposefully phoned the sheriff once Emma had left her office and requested he came by later tonight instead, knowing the display of control would irk the blonde. However, such a display did nothing to ease the way the blonde had managed to crawl under her skin during their meetings that day. This morning had been predicable in true Miss Swan fashion, the woman had been uncomfortable so she had used her sexuality to try and gain the upper hand. It was their afternoon encounter that was bothering Regina, again the blonde had used sex in an argument and she had gotten angry, two key traits of hers. However, that do not explain why she was there in the first place, the blonde would have known she would have never gained anything from that meeting, yet she had walked into the Mayor's office anyway. If it was just a case of desiring for the Sheriff, and when it came to being the object of desire Regina was in control, but she suspected it was something more. Not love, it was hard to imagine the blonde ever giving into love, but definitely companionship. This is what makes Regina uneasy, there is no doubt in her mind that there is no sort of companionship between herself and Graham, she can't even remember the last time she was nice to him. If the man found himself craving that companionship there was nothing she could do about it.

Sighing she hears a soft thud from upstairs, knowing that for at least tonight the Sheriff still answers to her calls. She moves silently from her study, and heads to her bedroom.

[xx]

Regina has Graham pressed against the wall, his hands tracing patterns on his bare back, his mouth tracing a trail of kisses until it reaches her ear. Her breath shallows, hands deftly undoing to buckle of his belt, as he unzips the back of her skirt. Regina wiggles her hips slightly and neatly steps out of her skirt. He pulls his trousers the rest of the way off, and looks at Regina. She stands confidently in front of him, naked aside from the fact that yet again she has refused to kick her heels off. She smiles hungrily, not meeting his eye, instead appraising the body in front of her. Stepping forward, she kisses him possessively, she places her hand against the wall, leaning her weight on to it. Trapping him against her, feeling his hardness against her she smiles again. This is exactly what she needs.

Then he ruins it:

"Emma, instead of walking away, closes the gap between the two of you, kissing you with a strong passion she slides your blouse off allowing it to fall back to the fall"

"_Stop" _Regina growls in a low and dangerous voice, cruelly biting down on Graham shoulder, causing him to gasp in surprise and pain. "I am sick of your blasted Miss Swan ruining every aspect of my day"

They don't stop what they were doing, but the silence between them is tense, and the whole experience has left a bad taste in Regina's mouth. Lying spent but unsatisfied in her bed, she watches the Sheriff climb out of the window without even looking at her. A familiar wave of worthlessness fills the pit of her stomach. She can't even keep a hold of the man she controls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again guys sorry for the wait! Exam period is upon me, so I am spending a lot of time hitting the books. I found this chapter interesting to write, but I'm not sure how well it turned out. Please review and let me know! Also, in my slightly sleep deprived state I found some of the most hilarious typo's I have ever written in this chapter, so I'm sorry if there are still some that I missed. Happy Reading! **

Things unraveled from there, try as she might she could not hold anything together. Despite all her efforts with Dr Hopper, her son still hated her, and was sneaking off at every opportunity to spend time with that Swan woman. Every time she walked into the diner Miss Lucas seemed practically gleeful, yet her manner towards the Mayor had become increasingly hostile. Then there was the situation between Emma and Graham, Regina was sure there was nothing sexual happening between the two of them. She had enlisted Sydney's services to make sure of it. Regardless, there was no doubt a strong friendship was forming, and Regina is sure it is only a matter of time before romantic feelings came to the surface. However, it is completely out of her power to stop them, they were working together and were not actually doing anything wrong.

Miss Swan was being her stubborn self, as usual, and very time the Mayor's office had to interact with the station it was the blonde who came swaggering into her office. Drawling lazily that the sheriff was out seeing to another call, and that she is able to do any of the necessary paperwork. Despite the fact he was still answering her night-time calls, Regina is angry about this, and their meetings always end with the pair of them snapping at each other and the blonde leaving abruptly. Since the women were unable to keep things civil between them, even running the town was becoming far more of a task than it used to be.

Although it has been over 28 years since the last time she has seen the woman, Regina can feel her mother mocking her failure, Cora demanded greatness, something that Regina had never been able to give, so Cora had wasted no energy making sure she felt every ounce of the embarrassment she was. Angry childish tears prick her eyes as memories of her mother rush towards her. Standing suddenly she fusses primly with her hair and quickly pushes the creases out of her dress, before striding purposefully out of her office. It is time something was done.

For the rest of her life Regina will only be able to remember the course of the next few weeks in snap shots, to be pieced together in order to gain a better idea of what she had done. She remembers leaving her office that day but with no real plan in mind, finding herself inside Mr Gold's shop for no apparent reason. They spent a large amount of time together that day, although she will never remember what they talked about, they argued a great deal the way they always did. As always Regina had suspected an ulterior motive behind Gold's words when he stated that he was growing fond of Miss Swan. The days are a haze of arguments as her emotions run high, and for the first time in years threaten to over take her. She argues with Henry over Emma, with Mary Margaret over the homework she is setting the class, with Dr. Hopper over the way he is treating Henry, and of course with Emma as always they argue about everything. Unlike the rest of the town residents Emma is not afraid of her, which makes her quick and sarcastic, out of all the interactions she had in those weeks it's Emma's she remembers the most clearly. Being in her personal space, neither women afraid to use their sexuality in order to prove a point. Regina would admit that she got a thrill over winning these small battles, but it was not enough, because for the first time in 28 years she was not winning all the time. Perhaps she enjoyed that too, that when she stood to face Miss Swan she was taking a risk, stepping out of her controlled environment, whether or not this was the case it was something she would not admit too.

Then finally it all reached its climax, in hindsight she knew that she tension could not have kept rising forever, but at the time all she could do was relieve the pressure. She recalls seeing Graham and Emma kiss and then that hateful line uttered by Miss Swan:

"Henry came and found me, Graham kissed me, both were miserable maybe Madam Mayor you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is? Why is everyone running away from you?" Then Regina had lashed out, unable to remember the last time she had physically hit anyone. She had just needed to be in control, to stop Emma from speaking, from telling her just how worthless she was. She cannot remember the fight, only the bruises she possessed afterwards. What she does remember is standing dusting the remains of Graham's heart off her finger tips. Expecting to feel the familiar elation of a victory, but instead she feels something that may well be the opposite.

[xx]

All these things lead to Regina being alone two weeks after Graham's funeral. The house is empty, Katherine and David are watching Henry for the weekend. Regina told her it was because she was leading an inquest into Graham's death and she did not want Henry around the house when such things were being discussed. In reality, she could not stand the fact that her son could not look in the eye, because of his all to accurate perception of her as the evil queen he assumed that she had something to do with the sheriff's death. Something Regina could not deal with at the moment.

So she stood in her study, shoes kicked mercifully to the side, leaning against the mantle-piece staring into the fire. The glass of cider in her hand is just one of the several she has consumed that night. Tonight she is allowing her mother to win, tonight she is broken and although she does not cry she is allowing the worthlessness she feels to seep through every part of her being. She is alone and there is nothing left to be except worthlessness.

A loud angry knock echoes through the house causes the Mayor to jump, frowning she runs a hand through her hair. Setting her glass down, she places shoes back on aching feet, suddenly thankful that she has retained the ability to walk in a straight line. Making her way to the door she settles for an impassive, but slightly annoyed expression. Unhappy about being interrupted.

She does not expect what she finds on the other side of the door. A tearful wide eyed, heaving shoulders, hair wild and unkempt, and clearly really rather drunk.

"Miss Swan?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I gave myself a day off work today, so another update is here. Back to the grind tomorrow though, so please be patient with me. As always let me know what you think. **

"Miss Swan?"

Regina intends for her voice to come out strong and irritated, but instead she cannot help the confusion coming through her voice. Emma does not reply, she simply barges past Regina and walks straight through to the study without a backwards glance. Sighing the Mayor runs her hand through her hair, the night was becoming a lot more complicated than she had originally planned. Closing the door quickly she follows the blonde into the study.

Emma is stood almost helplessly in the middle of the room, staring into the fire. Unsure what to do Regina resumes her previous position by the fire, and after a moments hesitation she picks her half-full glass back up. She holds herself rigid, waiting for Emma to speak, but unwilling to prompt her, Miss Swan got them into this situation it was up to her to get them out again. The silence stretches for a few minutes, before Emma seems to have gathered her thoughts enough to speak.

"Henry...?"

"He's not here, Miss Swan I hardly think this is an appropriate time for night for you to be visiting my son"

"Care to get me a glass of your apple cider Madam Mayor?" Emma blurts, grasping at straws before entering the conversation she came here to have. Regina sighs again exasperated, but against her better judgement she moves to the kitchen, retrieving another tumbler before returning to the study. Emma has not moved, and does not stir at the sound of Regina re-entering the room. Moving over the liquor cabinet, Regina refills her own glass and pours Miss Swan a glass, being careful not to fill it to full, the young woman was volatile at the best of times, and Regina is uneasy about what she would be capable of under the influence of alcohol. Handing the glass to the silent woman, she settles herself into an armchair portraying an ease she does not feel. Hoping that Emma will follow her lead, and take a seat herself. Much to her displeasure, Emma does not move rather turns to face her.

"What did you do to him?" Emma's voice is quiet but surprisingly steady, and Regina finds herself raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Henry is staying at Katherine and David's for the night" Regina is confused as to why Emma would come all the way over here at this time of night to question her about Henry.

"I'm not talking about Henry, Regina"

"Then please enlightenment me, because you are thoroughly disturbing my evening." Regina rose to her feet, not in a challenge, but because she could not stand the idea of being lower than someone else, to remain seated while Emma insisted on standing made her feel subservient. Unsure what to do she again returned to her position at the fire, standing with her back to Emma, she waited for a reply.

"Graham"

Silence. The air around Regina suddenly felt hard and cold, although she knew there was no real way for Emma to know the truth, she felt her body tense defensively. Taking another drink, she turns to face her accuser.

"It appears you have had rather a lot to drink today dear" Regina voice is gentle, but there is a biting laugh behind her words that Emma even in her inebriated state does not miss.

"God sake Regina do not patronise me! I am drunk, but I am not a child. You may still be wearing those damn high heels, but I'd bet you've drank just as much as me tonight"

"It is not a question of quantity my dear, rather an ability to handle oneself" They are shouting now, and Regina finds herself a little relieved. It is routine for the pair of them and she has always done well in this type of conflict.

"I can handle myself fine, you just don't the words that are coming our of my mouth"

"And why do you think that is exactly? Perhaps because you appear to be standing there accusing me of murdering my boyfriend, when you were the person who was with him when he died!" Regina can feel the fury rising up in her, she place her now empty glass on the mantle-piece out of fear she will smash it in her grip.

"Do not call him that..." Emma's voice drops suddenly, it was now dangerous and her eyes dark. Regina forces her haughty laugh out of her throat.

"What my boyfriend? I suppose you're right there Miss Swan, he was certainly not my boyfriend, although perhaps he was yours? What would you rather I call him them hhmm?" Regina stalks forward, she enjoys being near her victim in these situations, to hear the gasp at her words and to see the defeat it their eyes. She drops her voice so that it makes the tone set my Emma's and whispers just loud enough for Emma to hear.

"My plaything..." Regina gets the thrill of pleasure she was looking for until hearing Emma gasp at her hurtful words, but this woman was not for being defeated so easily. Regina finds herself being shoved roughly, just hard enough to have her staggering a few steps, as Emma steps forward it is her turn to attack.

"Will you stop for one fucking second? You ruined him Regina, I don't know what is is about you that needs to ruin everything. He was a shell of a man and you manipulated him. What's even worse is I got caught up in our stupid power games, which lead to him get manipulated by the pair of us. For the sake of one upping each other" There is colour rising in Emma's cheeks and Regina finds herself slightly afraid of the blonde in this moment, nevertheless, she curls her lips into a sneer.

"My, my it looks like the deputy may have actually had feeling for our dear Sheriff"

"I was beginning too" Regina did not expect such an honest answer from the blonde, even if it was spat out with the same hateful malice as the rest of the exchange.

"Regina you fucking ruin everything you touch"

Then it happens, neither women could say who moved first, but they came together. It was not like the playful sexual power plays that had come before. This was a overflow of the pure hate they felt for one another. Their lips met as they crushed their bodies against one another. Emma's tongue slipped into Regina's mouth as they battled for dominance, neither woman giving in. Emma runs a hand through the thick tresses of Regina's hair, before taking a handful and roughly pulling her head to the side. The brunette gasps, but does not pull away as she feels the blonde beginning to kiss a trail down her neck stopping to run her teeth over the pulse point. When the blonde reaches the base of her neck, she bites down swiftly. The unexpected sensation causes Regina to growl in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

It is this noise that brings the women to their senses. They spring apart as if they have been stung, eyeing each other warily. As always it is Regina who gathers herself first.

"I think you should go home Miss Swan" Emma nods swiftly, turning without another word. Leaving the Mayor alone again.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I'm going a way in a couple of days and doubt I'll have time to do anything about it, and I would like to move on when I get home. Hope it does the job, will get this fic back on some sort of track when I get back! **

Regina growls as she looks at herself in the mirror, displeasure written on her features. She stands in her marble bathroom, wrapped only in a towel. The shower she had been enjoying a few minutes previous managed to wash away all the tension she had been carrying from the night before, tension that had been given to her by Miss Swan. However, it appears that no matter how rejuvenating showers of this world are they cannot not wipe away the physical evidence of the night before. A small purple mark sits at the base of Regina's neck, although the blonde had not had the time to make a lasting bruise, it would be with Regina for a couple of days. A reminder of her lack of judgement, of her continuous failure to do what needed to be done. Another piece of evidence that proved Emma could not be controlled and it would be better for everybody if she just left town. Until then Regina would stay as far away from her as possible, only engaging with her when absolutely necessary. The last thing Regina wanted was for this to become another aspect in their power plays. Despite that she knew that the character of neither herself nor Miss Swan would allow such a situation to pass without using it in some way. Pushing the memories of the previous night out of mind, Regina moves into her bedroom and busies herself with finding a suitable turtle-neck, today was going to be a long enough day without concerning herself with Emma Swan.

[xx]

Regina swept into Dr. Whale's office in her usual formidable manner, demonstrating as always the sheer amount of power and authority she held within this town. Her eyes narrow as she took in the scene in front of her, Dr Whale was behind the desk, but it is the occupant of one of the seats on the other side of her desk that concerns her.

"What is she doing here?" Regina's lips turn into a sneer as she takes in the blonde form slumped slightly in the wooden chair. In gave her a small amount of pleasure to see that Miss Swan was clearly suffering from a hangover, her face pale, her hair hanging limp and clutching a coffee as if her life depended on it. Regina knew that she looked far better than the other woman, and it appeared it was to be a day were the small victories had to be cherished.

"Miss Swan is currently acting Sheriff, and since she was also with the deceased at the time of death I thought it prudent to invite you both to this meeting." Regina raises an eyebrow to show that she deemed there to be nothing prudent about the current situation, causing Whale to clear his throat uneasily and shuffle the papers on his desk. Luckily for him, Regina does not take the matter further, sliding silently into the seat next to Emma purposefully keeping her attention focussed on the man across from her. Despite this she can feel the blonde watching her, perhaps trying to gauge her reaction to the night before?

"Well, firstly thank you both for meeting me here today, as you know Miss Swan, the Mayor wanted an inquest regarding the death of Graham Humbert," Out of the corner of her eye Regina sees Emma stiffen at the mention of Graham's death and its cause; no doubt the accusations from last night are being replayed in the blonde's head. Regina smirked again, Miss Swan was not having a good day. "The test results have come back conclusive, and I am pleased to inform you that there was no foul play in the death. Cause of death was a simple heart attack." Regina found herself releasing a breath she had not known she was holding. At that moment Whale's pager beeped on his desk, glancing at it, he rose quickly from his seat. "Excuse me for a moment, there is an emergency I have to attend too, please wait for me to come back." He left hurriedly. Leaving the two women alone.

Regina has the self-control to endure the icy silence that fills the room, as the doctor leaves. However, Emma posseses no such skill and Regina watches with amusement as the blonde gets visibly more uncomfortable by the second.

"Regina…." Emma begins uncomfortably, and seems to change her mind about speaking at all, half way through uttering the brunette's name. Regina arches an eyebrow in her direction, amused at the blonde's lack of eloquence.

"I must say Miss Swan, you are not looking your best today, are you feeling a bit under the weather?" Regina set her tone to be sickly sweet, but there was still no denying the malice in her tone. A smirk pulls on Emma's lips as she prepares herself to engage in another verbal sparring with the Mayor. It appears the pair just cannot resist challenging one another.

"Why, Madam Mayor thank-you for noticing" Emma matches the tone set by Regina, straightening up a little bit, in order to match the other woman's gaze. "Today is not great for me, but at least this meeting is one less thing to worry about." Although Regina had started this verbal sparring match, she finds that she cannot handle the pair of them talking to each other in such tones that suggest they are frivolous work friends. She had always been taught never to lower her standards to that of the commoner.

"Yes, it is nice to have that issue cleared up. Some people were getting a bit ahead of themselves and throwing accusations around, when really it was nothing more than a tragic case" Regina watched as the blonde's posture quickly reverted to its previous position, eyes suddenly trained on the coffee in her hand.

_Your move Miss Swan. _

Regina turned her attention back to the front, knowing it was only a matter of time before the other woman would feel the need to speak again.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like I thought you killed Graham." Emma said quietly after a few moments, her tone was missing the usual challenge that normally accompanied such a low register. Regina shot her an incredulous glance.

"Miss Swan was that an apology?"

"No" Emma replied tartly, rolling her eyes. "It was an acknowledgement of a shared misunderstanding"

Regina snorted "Believe it or not, you accusing me of murder was actual my highlight of our interaction. Be careful dear, as the sheriff of the town you'll have to be careful about which town officials you accost. Some of them have been known to bite back."

"Like you would ever truly let me become sheriff" Emma muttered, for whatever reason choosing not to rise to the biting reference.

"For once you are right, mark my words Miss Swan, you will become sheriff over my dead body"

"I would be disappointed if you said anything different" At that moment, the office door opened, and Whale's assistant stuck her head in, informing them at Dr. Whale had been rushed into emergency surgery and he would contact them to continue the meeting as soon as possible.

"Assure that we are contacted separately" Regina stated as she rose from the chair, and the young assistant nodded meekly before fleeing the room. Emma rolled her eyes, wondering if the Mayor even knew how to ask. The two women walk in silence into the car park, the mayor heading towards her Mercedes, while the other heads to her beat up old beetle. Regina's hand is on the door handle when she hears her name being called, turning she sees the blonde standing by her own car, watching her intently.

"If you don't mind me saying, I don't think turtle-necks are really your thing. You have a great neckline you should show it off" at that she hops in her car and drives off before Regina has time to do anything other than raise a shocked eyebrow.

Regina almost expects the woman to be waiting in her office when she arrives, alas Miss Swan was just not that predictable.

The next time the Mayor sees the other woman she is being pulled out of a burning building.


	9. Chapter 9

**So Uni is kicking my ass at the moment guys, and somehow it has led to this chapter turning out nothing like I wanted it too (or at least I'm blaming uni) sorry! **

Regina winces as she leans on her weakened ankle in order to open the front door. Seeing the blonde standing on the other side causes her to roll in eyes in exasperation.

"Sheriff" she acknowledges, her lips curling with the displeasure of calling the woman in front of her by that title.

"Mayor Mills" Emma answered back in a strangely cordial tone, did the woman honestly think that just because she had saved Regina's life the pair of them were now friends? "Do you mind letting me in for a moment?"

"You may not be aware of this dear, but this building is actually my home, if you want a meeting with me you'll have to come to my office, during office hours"

"Actually Regina" Emma shuffles her feet looking slightly embarrassed, "this is a home visit, to check up on you after the fire" Regina's lips purse and for a second Emma was sure she was going to slam the door in her face, but she merely turns on her heel and stalks into the kitchen. Emma sighs behind her, wondering just for a second what it would actually be like to be invited into the house? Arriving in the kitchen she finds two empty wine glasses sitting on the marble island, she raises a questioning eyebrow at the Mayor.

"Do not look at me like that Miss Swan, I am perfectly capable of niceties I simply deem them unimportant. Besides I judge by the time, and the fact that you brought that monstrosity of a car that this is your last call of the day. Meaning -that you have been avoiding this all day- so I am seeking to make this interaction slightly more enjoyable for the both of us." She waits for a few seconds to see if Emma is going to argue, but is met by silence. She turns her attention to her wine rack, before carefully making a selection she uncorks the bottle and sets it aside to let in breathe before looking back at Emma. Just in time to see the blonde tear her eyes away from the dip in Regina's blouse.

Regina pretends not to notice, controlling the smirk that is threatening to pull at her lips as she runs her own eyes over the other women, it is then that she notices what the other woman is wearing.

"Miss Swan that is _my_ shirt" Her lips created a line of displeasure, her recent actions with Graham had only served to remind her that she did not share well.

"Actually, it's my shirt, I believe you told me that you have no use for it now it's been worn by the 'likes' of me"

"Regardless, I do not like to see people wearing my things"

Emma throws her hands up in the air exasperated, they have not even gotten to the reason she was here and already the Mayor was starting an argument.

"And what exactly would you have me do? Do you want me to take it off" Regina growled low in her throat, she was indeed curious to see if the blonde would rise to the challenge, however, she knew that indicating so may lead to the evening spinning out of control.

"I have decided, Miss Swan that I am just going to ignore any childish statement that comes out of your mouth." Emma smirks over the counter at Regina, now knowing the woman well enough to know that she has won that particular round. Her smirk deepened as she watched the Mayor subconsciously running a finger over the base of her throat, clearly remembering a bruise that had been there not too long ago. Searching for a neutral topic that gave this evening a chance of being professional she cleared her throat and tried again.

"So where's Henry - ?" The rest of the question was swallowed instantly when she looked at Regina's face. Her face was contorted into a fury that made Emma genuinely worry for her safety. It seems that her secret breakfast meeting with Henry was not as secret as they thought and Regina knew exactly what they been up to. She hoped he was having a better time at his friends than she was having with his mother.

Sighing, Emma pushes her hair out of her face and studies the other woman. She just cannot get a handle on the brunette across from her, the woman was unpleasant that was for sure, but she had a power to draw Emma in. She was beautiful, quick-witted, confident and strong. When they had first met she had been shocked to find that Regina had not shied away from sparring with her or using sexuality as a weapon. Her ability to rise to any challenge set to her meant that Emma believed they could have easily been good friends, but the fact that she was a venomous bitch who seemed content on sucking the happiness out the lives of those around her was an impossible obstacle to overcome. Emma found herself wondering what happened to the Mayor that would cause her to act in such a way.

"Miss Swan, are you planning on staring at me all night?" Regina snapped pulling Emma out of her own thoughts and back into their current situation. Smirking she watches the other woman try to collect her thoughts looking reasonably flustered. Sniffing in a disinterested manner she decides that the wine has had quite long enough to breathe and the quicker they get this meeting over with the quicker Miss Swan would be out of her home. Pouring two glasses she hands one to the blonde and picks up the bottle on her way round the island, before stalking out of the room. Certain that Miss Swan will follow her, the woman was far to head strong to wait for instructions.

Emma finds Regina seated and seemingly totally relaxed as the fire crackles behind her. Regina smirks as she watches the blonde piece together the reasons for the Mayor choosing this room. She had not been sure how much of that drunken night the blonde remembered, but knew from her catty remark about Regina's choice in sweater the next day that she remembered enough of it. With a slight incline of her head she motions for the blonde to sit opposite her, where she awkwardly perches on the end of the couch sipping her wine, almost as if she is waiting for the brunette to attack. Regina laughs at this, and surprises herself with how genuine the sound that comes out of her mouth is.

"Relax dear, out of the two of us I am not the one known for biting" Emma smiles awkwardly at her, before cautiously further into the seat. Regarding Regina's business like posture she remembers her reason for being here in the first place, and begins to treat this like any other house visit.

[xx]

Overall the experience was not as dreadful as either woman feared, at one point Regina even quips that Emma very nearly did become sheriff over her dead body. They finish a bottle of wine, but Regina is reluctant to open another one seeing as Henry is due home soon. It would be ridiculous to suggest that they had gotten on during this meeting, but both women had remained seated the whole time, an unusual feat for them. However, the second Emma has finishes asking her final question a tense silence fills the room. Regina reminds herself who the woman in front of her is and bristles irritably. She cannot allow this woman to get under her skin, there is already too much uncertainty around her, and Regina refuses to be pulled in any further. Rising, she offers her politicians smile to the blonde.

"Will that be all Miss Swan?" Emma visibly tenses at the sudden change of atmosphere between the two of them, although this did not stop her racking her gaze slowly over the Mayor's body before standing. Apparently the alcohol had lowered the new sheriff's standards of what was appropriate between two professionals. Instead of rebuking her, Regina smirks and makes sure to sway her hips as she leaves the room, if there is one thing Regina Mills truly enjoys it is being admired; besides it was nice to be reminded that her lust for the blonde was reciprocated. She is almost at the door way when she hears a dull thud behind her, turning round she sees the climbing clumsily to her feet, embarrassment colouring her cheeks. Perhaps skipping lunch with afternoon was a mistake after all.

"Miss Swan you are in no fit state to drive, if I had realised I was having wine with a child I would have at least made the effort to dilute it, come I'll get you a glass of water" Regina's voice was dripping with distaste as she makes her way to the kitchen. Making her way over to the counter she pulls a tumbler out of the cupboard, before pouring the inebriated sheriff a glass of water.

Turning she gasps, the blonde was now standing in very close proximity to her. How could a woman who could barely stand a minute ago, sneak up on her? The blonde was inches away, with a look on her face that Regina finds indiscernible, her green eyes seem to be searching Mayor's face, but for what Regina was unsure. Emma silently takes the glass from Regina and places it on the worktop without even looking at it.

"Miss Swan what -"The question is silenced, as Emma's hands find her hips, her gaze never leaving Regina's face, she applies pressure. Forcing Regina to take a step back, meaning her back was now pressed firmly against the edge of the sink. If she is to stop whatever is about to happen she has to do so now, but she finds that she cannot break the intense gaze of the other woman. Emma steps forward closing the gap between them, her hands still placed firmly on Regina's hips, smiling as she sees the breath catch in the brunette's throat. Still not breaking eye contact Emma leans in slowly, watching Regina's pupils dilate as she gets closer.

Their lips are about a millimetre apart, and Regina's eyelids have just fluttered shut when there is a distinct sound of a key in the lock. Henry. Swearing under her breath, Emma releases her grip on Regina and steps hastily away. The deep brown eyes of the other woman meet hers.

"_Go" _she mouths silently as the handle begins to turn. Emma makes a beeline for the back door, unsure why she is hiding from Henry but knowing the response will not be favourable if she stays.

Regina runs a hand quickly through her hair and over the fabric of her dress, before collecting her thoughts with one deep breath. She leaves the kitchen without a backward glance in order to meet her son in the hall.

"Hi Mom, is Emma here? I saw her car parked outside"

**A/N I know I'm dragging this out, and I'm sorry! I did not mean to drag it out this long. Also if I had taken it the direction I wanted it to it would have been the world's longest chapter. Bear with me I am getting there honest. Very soon ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N No excuse for the ridiculously long time it took me to update, I just got lazy. This chapter is longer than usual so I hope that makes up for it. Let me know your thoughts!**

**I don't own the characters etc... **

Emma massages the tight knot on the back of her neck wearily as she turns to her paper work. It has been a long day, and by the stack of unfinished work on her desk it looks like she still has a long way to go. She has already text both Ruby and Mary Margaret to tell them that she is unavailable tonight, how an earth did Graham manage to get all this done? Leroy was being a pain in her ass again, and the thing was she really liked the guy but he needed to get his act together before he got into serious trouble. Just then her phone buzzed on her desk, retrieving it from under a pile of paper, she saw a message from Ruby.

**Heads up! Madame Dementor is coming your way and she is on the war path x **

Emma allows herself a wry smile, since sharing the conclusion that the Mayor sucks the happiness out of everyone she's with the young waitress had taken to calling her Madame Dementor. Which Emma found endlessly amusing, especially since it caused Mary Margaret to squeak with panic every time it was said. That being said Emma was not over the moon about having to face the Mayor again, she hadn't actually seen the woman since she had practically accosted her several nights ago. All she had gotten was a waspish text the next morning (the only text she has ever received from the Mayor) telling her that her actions the previous night had been entirely inappropriate and she would expect the sheriff to be able to act with more professionalism. Emma was surprised, expecting far more of a fall out from her reckless actions, however, she did not miss the threat in the text; she would have to tread carefully when the mayor arrives. Especially since her car was still parked outside of 108 Mifflin Street, Regina had told Henry the reason her car was still parked outside was that it had broken down. When the blonde returned for it she found that her trusty car had managed to conveniently break-down, no doubt with a little help from the Mayor herself and she had yet to get round to having it picked up. Her phone buzzes again, this time the message is from Mary Margaret.

**Just ran onto the Mayor, and she is mad and on her way to see you. Don't do anything rash, she's already sent some heads rolling today. MM**

Emma snorts, doubting that she could do anything that was more rash than she has already done; thankfully Mary Margaret remains blissfully unaware of her previous encounters with the Mayor. Such knowledge would be guaranteed to give the meek school teacher an aneurysm.

Although, she was dying to know how Regina reacted to that night, aside from the less than pleasant text message. Emma had awoken in the morning unable to believe what had come over her; she had been drunk yes, but not nearly as drunk as she had been the time they had kissed. This time had been completely different, she had been calculating giving herself time to drink in Regina as she had lent in. However, the thing that had bothered her most about that night... Regina hadn't tried to stop her.

[xx]

Regina had spent the day leaving a wave of destruction in her wake, and she was feeling good about it. She had been at her best today, she strong and in control of every little thing that went on in this town. She was in the diner when she had spotted the file that had given her the opportunity to head straight to the sheriff station, and she had taken it gladly. Despite what had gone on between them and the fact Regina had been determinedly been avoiding the blonde since the incident, she found that she needed to lock horns with somebody today, somebody who was not afraid to give back as good as she got, someone like Emma. She left the diner in a self-righteous flurry, convinced that she made the stupid blonde waitress who worked sometimes when it was busy cry, judging by the look Miss Lucas had given her anyway. On her way she had actually collided with Mary Margaret but had not even given her a backwards glance as the brunette gasped and bent to the floor to pick up her bag.

She entered the station with such force that she heard the door slam shut behind her. Good, she enjoyed making an entrance.

"Tell me Sheriff are you completely incompetent?" Striding forward she flung a file onto the desk, directly on top of the form Emma was filling out. The sheriff sighs before opening the file, obviously taking her time trying to aggravate the woman in front of her, and it was working. When she was done she simply closes the file, moves it aside and continues doing her work, all without even so much as acknowledging the Mayors presence. Regina is spoiling for a fight, and if she's honest Emma is going to give it to her but not before she's had her fun. Regina clicks her tongue impatiently waiting for the woman to respond, upon realising she is not going to she starts again this time her voice is a low threatening growl.

"If you think I'll let that criminal anywhere near my son you are sorely mistaken, you may be able to do whatever you fancy when it comes to Henry, but I have his welfare in mind!" Emma has to bite her tongue to stop herself from retaliating; Regina is purposely pressing her buttons first playing on her fondness of Leroy and then by insinuating that she has no regard for Henry's safety. Which she does, the file would have been updated to say Leroy would do his community service in the school during the weekend but Regina had one of her winged monkeys' swipe it before she had the chance. Signing the bottom of the form she makes her way over to the filing cabinet, but Regina strides out reaching it before her, slamming her hand on the top so the noise echoes around the room causing Emma to flinch slightly.

"Miss Swan, why are you being insolent and ignoring me?" Regina's voice had dropped another octave, moving from threatening to dangerous.

"Well since you decided to ignore me every time I do something childish, I have decided to ignore you everything you act like a spoiled brat and shout to get your own way"

"Really dear, I was under the impression that shouting was the only way to hold your attention long enough to have a conversation" Regina arches an eyebrow, amused by the blonde's answer. Especially since Emma looks tired today, and she is normally no fun when she's lacking rest. "Fine. Oh Sheriff darling, me a dear and tell me why you are placing a criminal in the elementary school?" Her voice picks up a slight drawl dripping with sarcasm. Emma rolls her eyes

"Stop stealing my shit Regina" she mutters, lifting Regina's hand off the filing cabinet and squeezing into the space between the other woman and it, intent on putting the file away. Regina pulls her hand from the blonde grip but does not step back to give her space.

"Or what?" Regina snorts "you'll have me arrested?" Emma tries to ease the drawer she needs open, but finds that in order to open it properly she would have to press her back flush against Regina. Which she is not willing to do.

"I might" She snaps, abandoning her tasks and spinning round to challenge the woman. The sudden change in tact shocks Regina, Emma is close, almost as close as she was several nights ago. Regina eyes track from the dip in her cheap vest, and up her neck. Their eyes meet emerald on deep brown, and before either has had a chance to process they are on each other.

It is not slow and deliberate like it had promised to be that night at the mayor's mansion, they were still fighting it is only how they were fighting that has changed. Tongues fought for dominance, and hands claimed the others body. Grabbing Regina's hips Emma spun her round slamming her against the very filing cabinet she'd been denied access to a moment before. The metal hits Regina's spine sending a wave of pleasure mingled with pain through her, causing her to moan before she can stop herself. Emma chuckled cruelly against her neck, pressing against Regina so she was unable to move.

"My, My it seems our Mayor likes it rough" in reply Regina ran her fingernails down Emma's back causing her to hiss, before resuming her onslaught on Regina's body. It seemed she was not the only one who liked it a little rough. Lips found Regina's neck kissing and nipping, hands finding the buttons of her blouse and pulling at them roughly. Causing Regina's hands to stop tracing lines on the thin fabric of Emma's vest; moving to slap away her hands.

"This is worth more than you are dear, treat it with some respect" She hisses, but she continues her advances on the blonde, running a hand through the blonde tresses she grabs a handful pulling her head to the side. Lips finding the sheriff's pulse point she bites down, intent on making a mark of her own, as a result of their bodies being so close together she felt the shiver this action sent through Emma. They were both passed the point of no return, and the time had come for Regina to take control. Hands finding the hem of the blonde's vest she pulls it off quickly, nails dragging up her back leaving angry red lines in their wake. Reaching the blonde's shoulder she stops, pushing against them, intent on reversing the positions they were in. Intent on having the upper-hand. Her actions cause Emma to still her onslaught on Regina's collarbone and let out another chuckle.

"Madame Mayor" She whispers breathily into Regina's ear "my office, my rules" and with that slams Regina against the filing cabinet again, eliciting a deep growl from her.

Regina is incensed, and as she struggles she finds that the blonde was far stronger than her, she kept Regina in place with bruising pressure on her hips, as her mouth trails along a jawline. Graham would never have dared to touch her like this, nor had anybody else for a long time. The last person had had allowed to manhandle her had been Leopold, and that had been a completely different situation than the one she found herself in now. She mustn't allow herself to think of him now, he was dangerous territory.

Emma paused as she felt Regina stiffen, but whatever caused her to stop was gone as quickly as it came. The brunette began to pull impatiently at the blonde's belt, desiring to see more flesh. To be able to run her nails over it and to bite it was all she could think about right now.

The change of pace suited Emma who began to pull at the buttons on Regina's silk blouse again, paying no more care than she had the first time, it was tossed aside in seconds. Leaving the thin lace of their bras as the only thing separating their torsos. Regina finally managed to pull the buckle of the belt lose despite their close proximity, popping the button and pulling them roughly down Emma's thighs. Emma grins hungrily, stepping back to finish the job almost stumbling over herself in an effort to get them off. This gives Regina the space she needs to step forward, her mouth is on Emma peppering her collarbone with licks and nips as a hand slides up her back, and deftly unclasps her bra. Emma groans as Regina expertly takes a nipple in her mouth and pulls at the other one.

Taking a handful of brunette locks in her hand she pulls Regina up consuming her in a kiss, hands roam over each other as Regina's bra joins Emma's on the floor. A small gasp is elicited from the Mayor as Emma's hand ghosts over her nipple, her grip tightening on pale skin leaving crescent moons. Taking a firm hold of Regina's hips Emma steers her until her back collides with the desk Regina shifts her weight onto it allowing the blonde to push her skirt up past her hips. Situating herself in between the mayors legs Emma quickly slides slim fingers into the brunette's wet folds. She is surprised to find the mayor so ready for her, and slips two fingers inside her causing her to groan, spreading her legs even wider.

Regina pulls herself further into the desk in order to balance as she snakes her own hand in between pale thighs pressing fingers against the bundle of nerves, causing Emma to grind her hips and murmur expletives. Regina is surprised to find how quickly she is coming undone for this woman, all the energy they had put into making each other's lives a misery was coming out in this moment. Determined not to be the first to fall over the edge she enters the blonde while increasing the pace. At this Emma groans, leaning in she bites on Regina's shoulder in order to stop herself crying out. It is the sensation of the pleasure coupled with the little bit of pain that sends the mayor over the edge before the blonde. Eyes closed and back arched she pulls the blonde closer to her, wanting to feel a body next to hers as she rode out the pleasure. Emma quickly follows Regina legs trembling she hold on to the desk for support.

When it was all over Emma removes her hands from Regina but remains leaning on the desk, waiting for her legs to be usable again. Before she thinks about what she is doing she softly kisses the bruise that mars the olive skin of the woman below her. It is this gentle action that causes the air around them to sudden turn ice cold as the pair of them stiffen. Without word they separate and begin to redress themselves, when Emma glances over at Regina all she sees is the impassive mask that she has come to associate with the town's mayor, there is absolutely no indication of what is going on inside of the brunette's head.

Regina is presentable before the sheriff has even managed to fully pull her boots back on, and turns to leave the station without even looking at the blonde.

"I trust that the criminal you are so fond of will not be anywhere near my son" she tosses over her shoulder as she opens the door. The room is empty before Emma can reply, although she is not sure what she would say even if she had the option.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter turned out completely differently from how I planned it so I hope it still turned out o.k. Let me know! **

"Miss Swan…" Regina had begun with an undertone of threat in her voice, but as Emma's mouth found her nipple she was unable to form the rest of her sentence. Biting on the nipple before releasing it the blonde raises a questioning eyebrow. She lies pressed against the brunette, holding the olive hands above her head with one hand while the other trails lazily down the woman's thighs. The mayor arches her back as the hand nears the apex of her thigh and growls as the hand moves away again.

"Patience Madame Mayor" Emma whispers in between wet kisses that trail up her neck, Regina struggles briefly against the hold Emma has on her, but gives up quickly knowing that the blonde is the stronger of the two of them. Her compliance is rewarded when a single digit slips inside her, causing her to groan but it is not enough to give her what she wants.

"Some of us have places to be Sheriff" the words that come from her mouth as a throaty whisper failing to have the threatening tone that she desired to use at this moment. A chuckle escapes the blonde's mouth as she complies with the brunette's demands. The green eyes seek out the mayor's face in order to see the pleasure cross her face as she neared orgasm. As always Regina's eyes were closed, so Emma was unable to see the lust that was in her eyes, but the tell-tale crease on her forehead was beginning to deepen letting Emma know her ministration were working. Regina pushes her hips into Emma's fingers and moans as she reaches her heady climax. Her eyes remain closed as she takes steadying breaths waiting for her body to regain function, her head was still swimming from the dizzying heights that Emma Swan was able to take her too.

After a minute she felt Emma's hold on her wrists loosen and the bed shift as the blonde leaves it. With that Regina finally opens her eyes and sits up massaging her wrists help the circulation return she slides a silk dressing gown as she watches the sheriff stumble around gracelessly collecting her clothes. She pulls one of her cheap white vests over her head before glancing over at the mayor who is still watching her with a mask of indifference on her face.

"I thought you had somewhere to be?" Emma asks as she locates her hideous leather jacket and shrugs it on.

"No dear I stated that some of us have places to be. The sheriff station will not even have your mark of incompetence on it if you never go there," incredulous Emma turns to meet impassive brown eyes. At least Regina was looking at her now that wasn't always the case after they had slept together. Even still the woman was infuriating and just for two seconds she would like to not be berated, she had not even come down from the after-sex glow yet and already she was angry.

"Fuck you Regina" She spits as she storms out of the room slamming the door behind her. Regina remains sitting until she hears the front door slam before she rises and begins to slowly and methodically strips the bed. Her mansion seemed eerily silent now that the blonde had left which was odd considering she had actually only been there for a little over half an hour. It would still be hours before Henry returned from school and as much as Regina loathed admitting it she was slightly bored. Emma had managed to bring some spark to the morning and now she was gone the rest of the day seemed bland. Of course it had nothing to do with the sheriff herself Regina was sure of that, the irritating blonde did nothing but annoy her however being annoyed could be a helpful distraction. Plus she had to admit that Miss Swan was rather talented in bed.

Regina moved from her bedroom to the en suite and switched on the shower. As she stood under the stream trying to cleanse herself of dirt that was invisible she allowed a small smile to grace her lips. She wondered what the ever pure Snow White would think about her daughter's talents in the bedroom and although she is quite convinced that Emma is keeping their interactions quite Regina would even settle for seeing the look on Mary Margaret's face. It makes a pleasant change to have somebody who is able to hold their own when it comes to sex with Graham Regina had practically dictated every one of his movements as it had been with the other sexual partners she had while she was queen. Of course there was Leopold but Regina tried her best not to think about him.

Even still Emma Swan was now both a distraction and an annoyance. They had fallen into a disastrous routine over the last six weeks, unless they had an audience present almost every time they had an argument it ended in sex. Regina's body had several bruises from where their fight for dominance had gotten out of hand yet again. The blonde was becoming a delicious addiction that Regina was finding it far too enjoyable to feed and she knew she had to stop before it got out of control. On the other hand Regina has trouble sleeping recently and the blonde was a wanted distraction from the memories that kept her lying awake at night. She has been using the night hours to do paperwork which helped at first but now she finds she is perfectly up to date so much so that she does not need to go into the office today since there are no meetings she has to attend. Not since the early years in Storybrooke has she been haunted in such a way, long ago she learnt to control her memories and her pain so that it could be used to her advantage. She needed what the blonde sheriff gave her in order to stop her from going insane and yet she is almost certain that Emma is at least part of the reason this is happening to her. With Emma's arrival Regina's grip on Storybrooke and therefore the curse had weakened. Not having complete control of the situation was what had led to the feeling of failure and were the feeling the failure comes memories of Cora are sure to follow.

Of course there was also her disastrous marriage with Leopold that was clouding her thoughts at the moment, in the past she had been better at keeping him out. Perhaps, because she put so much energy into having her vengeance on his daughter. No matter the cause those people were the only two people in her life that had ever made her feel truly powerless and weak. Their constant presence in her mind was dangerous she could feel them pulling apart the threads of her life and it would only take a little for her to break. Emma was a distraction but equally as dangerous to the mayor's psyche. What Regina really needed was a solution.

Leaving the shower she dries herself and despite not having the office to go to she dresses herself as professionally as she would any other day. While going through her usual getting ready routine she finds herself mentally running through the options available to her. By the time she has remade her bed and placed the sheets from this morning into the washing machine she comes to a decision. Things work differently in this world and unfortunately making subordinates kneel before her was not a perk this world offered. However, they did have more constructive options put in place taking a deep breath Regina swallows her pride and picks up the phone. Dialling the number off by heart she waits for it to be picked up at the other end.

"Hello Dr Hopper's office…."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. A bit of a longer update for you all today. I'm going away in a couple of days and will try and update before I leave but if I don't manage I'm sorry. **

**Thank you all for all your reviews/favourites/follows they make me happy. Hope you enjoy! **

Emma swears as a pile of paperwork goes flying; falling to the floor in a disorganised heap. Not that there was much of an organisation in the first place. She's tired, her body is aching and she really _really _needs to find that file. She has a meeting with Mother Superior about the nunnery's parking restrictions later today and she cannot find the file anywhere. Closing her eyes she tries to remember the last time she had seen it. She could have sworn that she had it recently. Very recently in fact was it not the file she had this morning? Yep it was definitely one that she had thrown at Regina in anger before striding across and kissing the woman angrily.

"Shit" Emma mutters resisting the urge to kick the pile of paper on the floor. There is no way that she is going to face Regina again today, not after what happened this morning. Not that Regina actually had a clue about what had really happened this morning…Although to be fair Emma is not sure herself that she knows what happened this morning.

"Did you just swear?" Emma whirls round to face the gleeful expression of her son. She finds herself smiling relieved that he is clueless about dynamic shift between his two mothers and that as always his face is a beacon of innocence.

"Hey kid, how's it going?"

"Not bad, I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I'd come by and pay you a visit. Just in case you've forgotten about Operation Cobra" Emma had to laugh at that.

"Oh yeah because you don't happen to text me, email me or speak to me on the walkie talkie about it almost constantly. You're right I totally forgot" She smiled lightly, she had to admit she had missed seeing Henry about, so she strolls over to her mini-fridge and pulls out two cans of soda. The pair of them sit down and she pushes her troubles out of her mind in order to focus on the boy who has so quickly managed to get under her skin. They havebeen talking for almost an hour when Emma catches sight of the clock, realisation suddenly dawns on her.

"Henry why aren't you in school?" Henry looks at her with a doe-eyed innocence but she can see the mischief sparkling in his eyes. Yep this boy was definitely her son.

"It got cancelled?" he sounds hopeful, but the expression quickly changes to confusion when Emma yelps and propels herself out of her seat.

"Come on Henry, your mom will kill me if I let you bunk off. I'm taking you back" Henry pouts as he picks up his school bag.

"Since when did you care about what my mom thinks?" He mutters a scowl on his face. Although Emma knows he's just being petulant she finds it really difficult to have the kid mad at her, pulling his bag straps she pulls him round to face her and kneels down to his level. She opens her mouth to tell Henry that his mother would make her life a living misery and that she could barely keep up with the gruelling work pace Regina was setting as it was but then she found she couldn't. Regina was a grade-A bitch and in Emma's opinion she was often too hard on Henry, but in this case the mayor was right.

"Because Henry I wish that when I was your age somebody had made me go to school and luckily for you both your mom and I are around to see to it" She can tell that Henry is still a bit disappointed with her but she could not help being proud of her self. She couldn't remember the last time she had passed up an opportunity to mess with Regina, perhaps she was growing as an individual.

[xx]

As a reward for her good behaviour she immediately cancels her meeting with Mother Superior claiming that there were still a few issues that needed to be sorted out with the Mayor. Which was not strictly a lie, the issue is that the Mayor still had her file and Emma is too much of a coward for round two. At lunch time she decides to swing round the diner.

The diner was incredibly busy and there was only a single spare stool was only two away from the elusive Mayor. Who was eating a salad while reading a file, a small frown on her face and she seems totally obvious to the chaos around her. Emma stops for a moment trying to decide what to do but her pride refuses to let her leave. Besides there is something endearing about the Mayor in this moment, her frown is lacking the ferocity that it normally bears. In fact she seems genuinely confused by whatever she is reading. She also looks incredibly tired like she cannot remember the last good night sleep she had. This makes her seem younger, and somehow softer.

_Stop it Swan _Emma growls as she slides into the stool purposely ignoring the mayor. The place is incredibly busy and Ruby only has time to nod at her in welcome before she is off clearing another plate. Emma pulls out her phone and starts going through work email. But she can't concentrate, it's too noisy and she can't stop sneaking sideways glances at the Mayor who has still not looked up from her files. Her concentration has to be admired if nothing else. Emma notices she's not really eating her salad more pushing it around her plate and Emma finds herself wondering if the brunette is feeling alright, then she reminds herself that she hates the mayor and turns back to her emails. You would think having regular sex with the Mayor would make the sheriff's life easier but that was not the case. Regina pushes her just as hard if not harder picking up on every tiny insignificant detail, piling her with more pointless paperwork and of course it didn't help that now they never resolved any of their disagreements.

Of course, this morning had been entirely Emma's fault, but Regina was mercifully oblivious to that. She had realised when she arrived at the sheriff station in the morning that the mayor had yet to sign the parking restriction agreement because she was meant to hand it into the mayoral office two days ago. So she had run to the Mayor's office and was shocked to find that the workaholic brunette was nowhere to be seen and furthermore there were no appointments in her book. Frustrated she had driven to Mifflin Street in the hope of finding the Mayor at home, and was shocked when the Mayor answered the door looking as irritable as always. Except she was different Emma was surprised to find her without her heels or makeup dressed in a grey silk robe that stopped halfway up her thigh. The sight of the woman had caused the Sheriff to shallow visibly and she struggled to remove her gaze from the olive skin presented to the chocolate eyes that were regarding her in a haughty fashion. Emma had held up the file silently; rolling her eyes the mayor had turned her back on the sheriff and had headed towards her study. Emma was used to not being invited in, so she took it upon herself to follow unable to ignore the tanned skin as it sashayed away from her. She knew in the back of her mind that the Mayor was doing this on purpose, probably trying to gain the upper-hand after answering the door without being in her usual domineering outfits. On the other hand she also realised how much she wanted the brunette, they had already slept together several times, and afterwards Emma had convinced herself that it was just an overflow of tension that the women were not able to process. Of course she was attracted to the other woman that much was obvious but never before had simply looking at the woman made her skin tingle and her mouth go dry. She wanted the woman but more than that she wanted to enjoy the moment to feel Regina tremble beneath her something she had never wanted before. However, this was Regina Mills and Emma was not stupid enough to go down that road – Regina would be the end of her.

So she had gone for the next best option she had started a fight, claiming a mistake in the file that she had known was not there. She had shouted and in true Regina fashion the woman had risen to the challenge, calling Emma an incompetent time waster and insisted that Emma leave immediately striding past her to open the door to the foyer. In response Emma had thrown the file the paper fluttering away uselessly before it had reached the shocked Mayor. However, the woman's incredulous remark was cut short as Emma's lips met hers with the heated passion they have become to associate with one another. In may have been Emma's imagination but the mayor seemed to give in quicker than usual like she was not really interested in fighting for dominance.

This leads them back to trying to ignore each other and pretend it has not happened. Except Emma is not sure how much more pretending she can take.

Two seats down Regina is doing her best to ignore Miss Swan until she is finished going through the file and until she is sure she can leave with her ego still intact. Calling Dr Hopper had taken a lot out of her and the only reason she had even left the mansion was to keep the image up of the flawless politician that she had carefully crafted for herself. However she was finding it increasingly difficult to hold herself together as Miss Swan was doing a truly terrible job of not watching her. As the diner slowly began to empty she felt her irritation growing at the blonde, what exactly was she doing watching her in such a way?

[xx]

"Usual Em?" Ruby's voice breaks Emma out of her daydream, thinking of the way Regina melted into her arms this morning like she wanted Emma to consume her whole and how hateful the she was afterwards. Emma nods and then frowns as a napkin is pushed towards her baring Ruby's handwriting.

"Sure thing" the tall brunette smiles "my break is in a few minutes I'll come eat lunch with you" and then she is gone again. Emma looks down at the napkin that lies an inch away from her hand.

**Stop looking at Madame Dementor Em, if I can see you so can she ;)**

_Shit Emma stop thinking with your pants. You hate this woman remember. _

Emma sighs and makes sure she keeps her eyes on her phone until Ruby slides into the stool besides her placing a burger and fries on the counter in front of her as she does so. Emma can't help but notice that the stools on the other side of her are now vacant meaning that nothing is separating her from Regina. It makes her feel oddly on show despite the fact that Regina is still paying no attention to her. Luckily Ruby is oblivious and the pair talk idly about having a girls night in later that week.

"Mary Margaret was saying that we should watch a movie, she tells me that you are severely lacking in the girl movie department and I have elected myself your coach if you will."

"Aw come on Rubes, we watched a girly movie last time we all got together! Can't we watch something with a little more grit?"

"Keep talking like that and I'll announce to the whole town that you teared up watching the notebook" Emma inwardly cringes as those words come out of Ruby's mouth and sneaks a look over to the Mayor and indeed there is the smallest smirk playing on her lips. Damn as if that woman needed any more ammunition against her. Emma decides that the best defence is just to say nothing so leans over the waitress to grab some ketchup for her fries. At that precise moment Ruby squeals shrilly.  
"Emma Swan! Look at your neck. Jesus Christ you have been having all the fun without me" Ruby starts crackling at the horrified look on Emma's face as a hand goes up to the bruises on her neck. She had meant to cover them but had gotten distracted, did what mean Henry had seen them? She took comfort in the fact that he probably had no clue what they were. Then she freezes as she hears a low chuckle behind her, Regina Mills can certainly choose her moments to start acknowledging people.

"Well it seems our sheriff has very little care for the public image of this town. Perhaps if she were a little less distracted by her illicit affairs she would actually have the competence to go through her paperwork properly rather than accosting able-minded people while they are at home. Here is your file sheriff I saw no issue with it rather than your abrasive incompetence" With that she was gone, the bell above the door of the diner marked her departure. Emma released a sigh and shot an aggravated glare at Ruby who silently mouthed the word 'sorry' but was smart enough to wait until Emma was calm before she started talking again. Emma was seething who did that woman think she was? It was her fault that Emma had bruises on her neck, she had meant to cover it up but just forgotten. Regina was the very illicit affair that she referred too. They could not all be flawless as the mayor at all times.

Emma knew that it was not so much what the mayor had said but her frustration of being treated in such a way after them spending the morning the way they did. It was not as fine Emma wanted to hold hands and share a milkshake with two straws; she just wanted some fucking decency. Regina was beginning to make her feel dirty – she was doing everything in her power to make Emma's life a misery, giving her extra paperwork calling her up on every single mistake. Emma was working harder than she had ever done in her life and it was not enough. Sex was meant to improve relationships but it certainly was not helping theirs. She was going to have to end it.

She turned back to Ruby a grim smile on her face to show her friend that she knew it was not her fault and that Regina would have found a way to be a bitch anyway. They return to playful bickering about which movie they are going to watch and Emma idly opens the file in front of her. Then instantly snaps it shut again when she sees a small sticky note on the front page addressed to her.

She is back at the sheriff station before she opens it again and sure enough the note is to her, in Regina's recognisable and characteristically flawless handwriting.

_Miss Swan,_

_Henry will stay at your house tonight and every alternate Wednesday. If convenient for you collect him after school this afternoon. _

_I expect you at my door no later than 10.30._

_R_

Emma places her head in her hands and sighs. Regina knows exactly how to play her and it has been a long time since Emma has felt so out of control. She finds, however, that she is not ready to stop this yet so all she can do is hope that it does not turn into something more disastrous than it already is.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm back guys! Thanks for all the follows and reviews since I've been away you guys are great! **

**It's been a while since I've done a disclaimer. So I don't know any of this yada yada. Also all mistakes are mine (sorry in advance)**

Emma bounces on her heels uncertainly. She is not sure what she is doing here the day she has had with Henry has been great. Made even better by the fact that they did not have to hide the fact they were spending time together, but was she really willing let Henry be used as a pawn in this game? What happened when this all went up in smoke? It was inevitable the pair of them could never have anything that resembled a relationship. Not when they can't even be cordial to one another in public never mind the way they spoke to one another when they were alone. Emma knows it is wrong, Henry cannot get caught in the cross fire – she won't allow it. Coming here tonight is relinquishing control to Regina at least for the time being and she knows Regina is not kind to those she is in control of. Yet today in the diner she had looked so unlike Regina, she had almost looked human. That was until of course she had acknowledged Emma, perhaps they brought the worst out in each other?

"This is ridiculous" Emma mutters to herself as she turns round, gravel crunching as she makes her way back to her bug. Then as she reaches for the handle she stops and turns again to face to manor.

Regina stands in Henry's darkened bedroom watching the sheriff wrestle with herself. She had doubted the stubborn blonde would even come tonight, despite picking up Henry after school today. A smirk had graced her lips when she had heard the car pull up and her satisfaction was heightened as she watched the blonde wrestle with herself. When Emma gave in and knocked on the door, it would be a victory on Regina's part and they both knew it. It would say that Regina may not have been in control at the start and was certainly not in control this morning, but she was now. It would be unspoken but would perhaps be the loudest victory she'd had against the obnoxious blonde since she had arrived in Storybrooke.

As she watches Emma stand uncertainly by her car, she feels a wave of unease go through her. What if Miss Swan wins this one? Will it even matter? Yes, she will have failed but years of being told that by her mother made her _almost_ equipped to handle the consuming feeling of inadequacy. She was sure that with or without Dr. Hopper's help she would find a way to keep memories of Cora and Leopold at bay. Emma Swan was providing an enjoyable but decidedly short term distraction. Perhaps they should quit while they are ahead, Regina had now brought the oblivious Henry into the mix and she was unwilling to do anything that might hurt him. This had been the sole reason behind her not killing the blonde when she first arrived in Storybrooke. It was not as if she needed Emma in any way, all the blonde did was aggravate her and challenge her. She could easily ignore the sexual tension between them if things were to be called off. Just as she was currently ignoring the way she had melted into the blonde's arms this morning, later she had thanked god that the blonde had remained oblivious. It was decided she would not go through with tonight. Just then there was a flash of blonde and red as Emma strode angrily up the garden path and began hammering on the door.

[xx]

Both women were sure they were going to call a stop to what was happening; it was ridiculous, unnecessary and frankly unprofessional. When Regina opened the door her decision written all over her face, she faltered watching the same expression drop from the blondes face. Brown eyes flashed with confusion and perhaps a little fear as they held gaze with emerald green ones. Whatever was going on behind Emma's eyes she was unsure, but the blonde was not walking away. She takes two steps back, and the blonde takes two forward entering the marble foyer. Whatever this is it will not end tonight. Without taking her eyes of Regina, Emma pulls the door closed behind her.

In an instance she is pressed against it, able to feel every curve in the brunette's body against her own. Their lips meet and although it was far from tender – there was no anger behind it. Regina sighed audibly as the blonde's tongue ran across her lips seeking entry that was quickly granted. This causes Emma to smile as she deepened the kiss, weaving a hand through the brunette locks as Regina held her hips. Keeping their bodies flush with one another. Emma enjoyed the feeling of Regina against her; they're bodies fitting perfectly into one another. It is funny, for a pair of women so continuously at odds with one another how easily they slot together. Regina's thigh finds its place between Emma's legs grinding into her heat through rough denim earning a murmur of appreciation from the blonde. Regina's lips begin to trail lazily down the pale column of the throat offered to her, nipping lightly on the already bruised skin; Emma could feel the heat building up within her. She had to speak now or she would become unravelled and Regina will have won. Again.

"Regina" She breathed the brunette paid no attention, which was unsurprising seeing as it had come out more of a moan than an address. Swallowing Emma tries to clear her head, determined to ignore the sensation of the ministrations along with the feeling of Regina's nails digging into the sensitive skin around her hips.

"Regina" She said again. This time there was more force in voice; tightening her hand around the brown locks she pulls Regina away from her neck and causing her to look at the blonde. Well look near her, the Spanish eyes were focussed on a point around Emma's left ear, but beggars could not be choosers at least she was listening now.

"What is it Miss Swan?" Regina snaps.

"Henry, he is not becoming a pawn in our games. Whatever this mess is it's ours to deal with, he stays out of it. This means, I will not be coming here, every other Wednesday like a dog just because you have allowed him to stay with me."

Regina clicks her tongue, her face impassive. She removes her hands from Emma's waist and takes a step back. Turning on her heel the brunette begins to walk slowly towards the staircase. Emma wonders if she has pushed the brunette too far and she is storming off like a petulant child caught in the act. Thankfully she was wrong.

"I was not aware I had invited you to spend any Wednesday evenings in my company" she calls over her shoulder as she begins her ascend up the stairs. As she climbs the stairs she begins to slowly strip the clothes from her own body and dropping them at her feet. The action causes Emma's mouth to go dry as she watches more olive skin being revealed to her.

"However, if you wish you are perfectly entitled to leave now. I assume you I will be fine _all by myself_" Reaching the top of the staircase Regina neatly slips out of her skirt and strides towards the master bedroom clad only in her lace bra and panties, without a backwards glance at the nonplussed sheriff.

"Besides" She calls from outside of Emma's eye line "I'm sure Miss Lucas will be happy to be your little pet tonight if you ask nicely"

Emma growls angrily and kicks the white door that hides this bizarre scenario form the outside world. Emma knows Regina is just pushing her buttons but the problem is it is working; she is eating right out of Regina's hand. Regina purposely wrote the note so it would sound like she was being invited over on Wednesdays. Then there was that dig about Ruby, one of the few true friends that Emma has ever had – not to mention it made the pair of them sound cheap. Besides it was not as if she was in a relationship with this obnoxious woman, so she could sleep with whoever the hell she chose to. She knows she should leave and show Regina it is unacceptable to be treated in this way but she won't. The only image she could conjure up in her mind was one of the regal mayor sat wanting, waiting for Emma in her bed. Then there is that look on her face just after Emma has made her come. The look of peace and innocence, it last for only a second before her usual vindictive expression appears and Emma is sure Regina would deny it even exists but nevertheless Emma finds she is becoming quite addicted to seeing that expression.

So Emma stomps her way towards the stairs taking care to drag her feet, hoping to leave marks of the expensive marble tiling. Childish but satisfying.

When she reaches the master bedroom she finds the door shut and takes a steadying breathe before entering. Regina is perched almost exactly like Emma had imagined her. One leg crossed over the other, looking totally in control of the situation. If it were not for her lack of attire it would be easy to imagine her sitting in a town council meeting. Emma finds this infuriating and decides to take a little bit of control away from her.

Regina raises an eyebrow at Emma and allows her gaze to sweep over the blonde's fully clothed form. But Emma has no intention of getting undressed. Not yet anyway. Striding towards Regina, the blonde straddles her quickly swallowing her cry of protest with a deep kiss. Unprepared for the ferocity shown by the blonde, Regina struggles to catch her breath as Emma trails wet kisses along her jawline, upon reaching her ear the blonde begins to whisper in the most sultry and domineering voice she has

"You are a bitch Madame Mayor and it is about time someone taught you a lesson"

Regina feels a shiver of fear and arousal run down her spine and is unable to stifle a moan as Emma bites down of her neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N This was a chapter that would not stop going so I split it into two kinda small chapters. I hope it doesn't end too abruptly, I stopped it at the only place that made sense to me. I'll try and edit the second part later and hopefully put it up either tonight or tomorrow. **

**All mistakes are mine and I don't own anything. Enjoy! **

Regina stands examining herself in her full length mirror, lips pursed. It was Wednesday, almost a full week since her last sexual encounter with the sheriff; since she had been dominated by the sheriff. It had been humiliating and exhilarating to come undone before she had even managed to pull off the blonde's cheap vest. The air around her had stilled and for a second she felt peaceful.

Turning her neck to the side she examines the bruises on her neck, surprised that they are still present, thankfully they can now be covered with makeup. She needs that today her first session with Dr. Hopper is this afternoon and she fully intends on being at her best for the rest of the day. Her phone rings causing her to jump out of her reserve checking her watch she sighs realising that she is probably going to be late.

"Mayor Mills" She snaps balancing her phone with her chin and shoulder as she begins to apply makeup to her neck. A strangled sob causes her hand to freeze mid-action.

"Regina" Katherine's voice gasped "Something's happened"

[xx]

Emma winces as the bell signalling her entrance to Granny's diner sounds. It seems almost inhuman how hung-over she was right now. Unable to remember the last time she had gotten so drunk when she had work the next morning, and on top of that she was spending the night with Henry so would be robbed the luxury of hiding under her duvet. Not that she resented spending the time with him; it was just that naps were also good.

The only reason she was even in the diner at such an hour in the morning was because she needed to make amends with the leggy waitress who currently looked like she had been hit by a truck. The pair of them and Mary Margaret had finally gotten round to having the girls night they had been planning for far too long. Except because of the situation with Regina, Emma was pretty stressed the majority of the time and instead of helping her forget her problems the alcohol had only served to make her increasingly irritated. Ruby on the other hand had been like an excited puppy, wanting to dance and joke and sing she had been completely oblivious to the blonde's dark mood. Then she had started to tease Emma about the hickeys that had been appearing on her neck; trying to wriggle information out of the blonde. She had pouted when the information was denied to her claiming that the only reason Emma was hiding the identity of her lover was because she was ashamed. This statement had caused Emma to blow some kind of fuse – perhaps because it had hit a little close to home and Emma was not in a the habit of being ashamed of her actions. A surprise came when she realised that the feisty brunette had some bite about her and strongly objected to being spoken to in such a way. So the night had consisted of the two women getting increasingly drunk and shouting at each other. Meek Mary Margaret had made herself scarce at the beginning of the fight and had not been seen since; Emma would have to apologise to her later.

The leggy woman gave an almost imperceptible nod but decidedly hostile nod, in Emma's direction as the blonde slide into a booth and turned to make a coffee. A few minutes later she was setting it down at the table without looking at the sheriff and she turned on her heels ready to head back to the counter.

"Rubes, wait" Emma reached out and grabbed the milky wrist spinning the waitress back round. Rolling her eyes Ruby slide into the booth facing Emma and proceeded to eye her warily. Emma reached over and placed a hand on the brunette's forearm. Taking a deep breath she spoke quickly not used to exposing herself to people.

"I'm sorry, I know you were just trying to have fun and to be a good friend but I'm kinda new to this friend thing and I might need a bit of practice." Ruby shook her head a smile slowly spreading across her features. She placed a hand on top of Emma's.

"I'm sorry too. I know you're a private person and if you don't want to tell me yet you don't have too. I'll be here when you're ready. There is nothing to be ashamed of… unless… Emma is it Whale?"

Emma could not contain her laughter as she shook her head. God no, her recent decisions have hardly been exemplary but at least they have not been that bad. Regina at least had some class and dignity.

There was the jingle of the bell and before either woman has a chance to react Regina herself was in their faces.

"Where is Miss Blanchard?" The mayor hisses eying them in the menacing manner she has perfected over many years.

"It's first thing in the morning Madame Mayor and we are not her caretakers" Emma snaps resenting Regina for interrupting her reconciliatory moment with Ruby and knowing that she needs the older woman to leave so she can start looking for Mary Margaret herself because judging from the look on Regina's face nothing good could come from this situation. Then the smallest action causes Emma's breath to catch in her throat, Regina's eyes flicker downwards and focus for the briefest of seconds Emma's hand which is still on Ruby's forearm. The action is almost imperceptible but Emma sees it, she sees Regina's suspicions being confirmed. The mayor's lips create a thin-line and she nods curtly before turning and exiting the diner again. Despite the fact she is doing nothing wrong, Emma cannot help but feel slightly guilty and resolves to speak to Regina about it.

Emma removes her arm from Ruby's arm and runs in through her hair as the other woman barks out a wolfish laugh, one that is decidedly nervous.

"Shit" the blonde mutters already digging around in her pockets for enough change to pay for her coffee. She will deal with Regina later but for now she has to find Mary Margaret before she is due at work. Regina will skin the timid woman alive if she gets a hold of her.

"Just go" Ruby instructs "You can pay later just find MM" Emma smiles in thanks before she leaves quickly. Once outside she heads straight for Toll Bridge knowing that if her flatmate is hiding out this is exactly where she will go.

When she arrives her suspicions are immediately confirmed Mary Margaret is sat below the bridge on a pile of rocks near the water's edge. The pixie-haired woman is a mess, she looks pale and tired red-rimmed eyes indicate that she has been crying. Now she is just staring at the water as if she hopes it will conjure up some sort of magical solution to her problem. Her knees are pulled up to her chest as if she is trying to make herself as small as possible. Emma feels a pang of sympathy for her room-mate; she looks so tiny and so lost right now. She is so lost in her own thoughts that she doesn't even hear Emma approaching.

"So, has anyone ever told you that hide and seek is not a strength of yours?" Emma calls causing the other woman to jump instinctively. Emma moves to sit beside Mary Margaret smiling softly hoping that she'll be able to help.

"I'm not hiding from anyone" Mary Margaret mutters in reply without meeting Emma's eye. Then she pulls a pained expression "Except Mayor Mills…and Katherine"

Emma nods putting the pieces together, no wonder Regina was mad. Say what you like about the woman but she was fiercely loyal, and Katherine was on her small list of people the brunette seemed enjoyed spending time with.

"So I guess I don't need to ask where you got to last night." Mary Margaret shakes her head glumly pulling her knees closer to her chest. Her shoulders begin to heave and she begins to sob. Not comfortable with personal contact but sure it is what the other woman needs at that moment Emma moves closer and pulls the teacher to her allowing her to lean into Emma for comfort. Mary Margaret then begins to tell the blonde about leaving the apartment the previous night and just happening to bump into David Nolan. He had left his house after an argument with Katherine and had just wanted to clear his head. Before either of them knew what was happening they had a room at Granny's and now they were in an awful mess. Emma sends a silent thank you to Granny who must have known the situation, but had kept her mouth tactfully shut.

When the raven-haired woman finally stops crying Emma moves so that she is looking Mary Margaret directly in the eye.

"O.K I'm not going to say that you made the best decision last night because we both know it could have worked out better, but you need to know that I am here for you and Ruby will be too and we'll help you get through this. I'll get you into school and we'll avoid Regina… in fact I'll deal with her for you. I've got the perfect conversation to keep her occupied. Then you're going to have to deal with what happened, you're going to have to face David and you're going to have to face Katherine, but don't worry you can handle it. One step at a time" Emma spoke quickly not used to being relied on, or being able to offer any help. When she was finished she could feel embarrassment creeping up on her so she averted her eyes. Mary Margaret gave her first genuine smile in what seemed like an age and pulled her room-mate into a bone crushing hug.

"You are a good friend Emma Swan" She whispered into Emma's ear.


	15. Chapter 145

**Here's the second part of the chapter for you all. It did not take as long as I thought it would to edit. Perhaps I am just being productive today. Hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think! **

Regina regards herself in the mirror for the second time that day. She is in her car watching rear view mirror, as she is parked outside Dr. Hopper's office. Taking deep breaths she tries to clear her mind, swallow her pride, and forget that today has happened. She was unable to track down Miss Blanchard; no doubt the irritable blonde had snuck her into the elementary school that Regina had spent the better part of the morning staking out. The sheriff knew her well enough to know that Regina was a politician through and through and as much as she wanted too she would not make a public scene. Not about something that technically did not concern her. Still Katherine was deeply upset and Regina who was not in the habit of finding herself fond of people so found that she was fiercely protective of those who managed to worm their way in. She would have to deal with Miss Blanchard at a later date.

Regina knows that she should feel at least a little smug about the events of the day. After all she finally confirmed her suspicions about the sheriff and Miss Lucas. This is good news for her, it is an almost unlimited arsenal against Miss Swan she would finally have the upper hand. Yet whenever she thought of the hands clasped across the table she felt her throat constrict and she felt…jealous?

The second the thought enters her head she scoffs at herself. Jealously was an emotion reserved for those you care about. Emma Swan was nothing of importance; she was a distraction, a toy but certainly nothing worth worrying about. She was jealous of Miss Swan in many respects, she was jealous of the way her son looked when he spoke of her, she was jealous of how he jumped at the chance to spend time with her, or how he was not suspicious of any good deed Miss Swan choose to do. But she was not jealous for Emma's affections; that would be ludicrous. Regina was merely misplacing her feeling of trepidation towards her coming appointment, she was sure of it.

"Stop this nonsense" She growls to herself, clenching the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turn white, she takes several steadying breathes and squares her shoulders before exiting the car. She walks towards the office with an air of power; any bystanders would believe that it was the mayor was about to challenge Dr. Hopper about his treatment of her son. They would feel sorry for Archie and grateful that they were not in his position.

A sharp rap at the door signalled her arrival, Dr. Hopper answers it since Regina had explicitly instructed that his assistant be sent home early every alternate Wednesday for the foreseeable future. The less people who knew about this the better, she had an image to uphold after all.

"Ah Madame Mayor come on in" Although Archie had been surprised to receive the call from the town's mayor he was too professional to show it. Like everybody else in the town he was well aware of the mayor and had often been curious as to how she had become the woman she was. A formidable foe to many, but also a woman who had chosen to take on the burden of a child without support. This was a strong woman and it did not take a psychiatrist to work out that she was also incredibly proud, the fact that she was seeking help meant that whatever the issue was, it was really affecting her. "Just have a seat and relax, would you like any refreshments?"

Shaking her head Regina perches on the edge of a seat her chin lifted and looked as if relaxation was beneath her. Archie adjusts his glasses nervously and reminds himself that at this moment the woman in front of him is just another patient. Sitting himself opposite he gives her a practiced smile, one that is meant to encourage a sense of familiarity and comfort. Somehow he feels this gesture is lost on Regina Mills. Clasping his hands and leaning forward he begins.

"So Regina, tell me why you're here" His voice is gentle, but he makes a mental note of the flicker of irritation that flashes across her face at the use of her first name. He has noticed Miss Swan use her first name on several occasions, probably just to grate on her and cause a reaction. The two women were always in each other's faces. Perhaps that was part of the issue.

"I am here because I have been having trouble sleeping and I wish for you to aide me. Even when I manage to sleep I am plagued with nightmares" Regina speaks as though she is addressing an audience at a town council meeting and have is aware of how rehearsed it sounds but finds she does not care. She is here so she can sleep again, and so that when she does sleep she doesn't have to think about her life before Storybrooke, a life that should have been a long forgotten memory.

"I see" Archie says, but Regina sorely doubts it "I assume that you are aware of the cause of this problem. Otherwise you may have been more inclined to believe it was a medicinal issue?" He regards her gently, as if he is afraid she is going to run off at any moment. Which is a possibility. Instead of answering she nods, the tension in her jaw is evident.

"Has this been a problem for you before?"

"Many years ago, however, I learnt to control it. At the moment that no longer appears to be possible" Archie sits in silence for a minute processing the information. It is possible that instead of dealing with her emotional issues Regina has supressed them. Now the walls she has built for herself are beginning to collapse.

"Has there been a change in relationships with you recently? Perhaps you are dating? Or forming feelings for someone?" Archie probes gently.

"I hardly see how that is relevant." Regina's tone is sharp and Archie raises an eyebrow before he can help himself. Her reaction has marked the answer as affirmative; however, it seems unlikely that she has admitted those feelings to herself yet.

"I see" Archie says again. "I merely ask because…"

"I said it is not relevant" Regina snaps glaring at the shrink who adjusts his glasses nervously. She stares him down. Silently daring him to use the words 'I see' again. It was evident to her that he did not see, although she had experienced a change in relationship dynamic she was sure that there was no emotion involved. Except perhaps, an abundance of anger.

Archie watches the anger and a flash of confusion play on the mayor's face before he elects to speak again.

"Alright, perhaps you can explain the content of your dreams to me?" He tries.

"I wish for the issue to stop not for you to indulge my dreams. I am not my son." Archie can see that the session is too far gone now and cannot be saved. However, he cannot stop himself from giving it one last attempt.

"I believe I can help you if –"

"No Dr. Hopper I do not believe you can help me. Take it upon yourself to cancel future sessions" Regina stands with as much of a dignified air as she can manage and strides out of the room without a backwards glance. Insufferable man, who does he think he is? She should have left him as a cricket.

Archie remains sitting when Regina leaves, making no move to stop her. He will take it upon himself not to remove her future appointments; he knows she will be back. The strain on her is evident and she needs help. He only hopes she is ready to admit it before it is too late.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N An longer chapter for you all dearies. I'm a bit suspicious of this one because I didn't have to do much editing so either I have become really good at typing or really bad at reading. I hope its the former. Hope you all enjoy. **

"Thanks" Emma smiles as she takes the mug of hot chocolate from her flat-mate and settles down beside her on the couch. It has been a long day for both of them, but it was over now. Henry was in bed and had been fast asleep when Emma had checked on him a few minutes ago, Mary Margaret had managed to successfully avoid the mayor all day and the mayor had managed to successfully avoid Emma. David and Katherine seem to have not surfaced the whole day; hopefully they were working their issues out in private. Ruby had phoned earlier and told them she had heard nothing about it at the diner, which meant at least for the time being the rumour mill, was closed on the subject. So on the whole the day could have gotten a lot worse.

Mary Margaret had already requested that they didn't speak about it for the time being, she had said that she wasn't sure what she was thinking just yet and needed time to clear her thoughts. If Emma was honest she was glad, not at all sure she was going to like the conclusions that Mary Margaret was sure to draw from this situation. The woman was a hopeless romantic and she was going to get seriously hurt from this situation.

So instead the two women had elected to watch a comedy show.

"I can't believe you have never seen friends!" Emma says as she scoops a bit of cream off the top of her mug with her finger and pops it into her mouth ignoring Mary Margaret's disgusted expression.

"That's rich coming from the woman who had never seen the notebook!" Mary Margaret retorts.

"And I'm never getting that time back"

"Oh please, you totally cried. Ruby and I totally saw it" Emma huffs in response and presses play on the remote as her flat-mate smirks in victory. She is secretly pleased that the blonde had cried at the film, it was a little thing, but Emma had so many walls around herself that is was nice to see she is still affected by things like love. As much as she would like to claim otherwise.

They are working their way through all of Emma's favourite episodes before going back to the beginning. So they were watching the one with the cop, or better known as the one where Ross says Pivot! Then they were going to watch the one where nobody is ready. Emma has this all planned out, just as Ross decides to buy to couch her phone buzzes in her pocket. Pulling it out she supresses a groan when she sees _Mayor Mills_ flashing on the screen. She had promised herself she was not going to indulge in Regina's games while Henry was staying over. Regina had even agreed to those terms. She flips her phone open and reads the message.

**Miss Swan I require your assistance. **

That was it, there was no pretence, nothing polite just Regina attempting to exert her power. Emma texts back determined not to give in.

**Apologies Madame Mayor, I am looking after my son this evening so I am unavailable. As previously stated. **

Emma has to admit she is proud of herself for adding the professional touch knowing it will wind Regina up. It only takes a second for the mayor to reply.

**He better be in bed by now or I'll be rethinking the arrangements. If this is the case there is no harm in leaving him with your home-wrecking flat-mate. **

Emma has to stop herself taking it a sharp breath knowing it will attract unwanted attention from Mary Margaret who was now chuckling obliviously at Ross' antics. That woman is crossing the line and suddenly the one time she hit Regina does not seem enough. If the opportunity comes up again she is going to hit her harder. While she is trying to come up with a suitably cutting response her phone flashes again. Her eyebrows reach her hairline as she reads the unexpected text message.

**Miss Swan if I require you to fuck me on my desk I expect you to see to it.**

Emma's throat has gone dry, she attempts to swallow and then she tries to take deep breaths, then she tries closing her eyes for a few seconds. Anything to clear her head. She knows she cannot let Regina do this; she had planned on having an adult conversation with the brunette. Then again Regina had just used the word _fuck_, Regina had requested that Emma fuck her, on her desk. Try as she might Emma could not fine this anything but hot. Regina is hot, and Emma finds this fact difficult to ignore at the best of times right now it was simply impossible.

Emma has never been great at being an adult anyway. She fires a text in response and then sets her face to look as apologetic as possible before turning to her unsuspecting flat-mate.

"I'm really sorry" She begins hoping that it is not obvious that she is practically twitching to get out of the door. "I have to head to the sheriff station for a bit. There is some paperwork I didn't do and Regina is threatening to eat me" She gave a half-heart shrug as if to say 'you know how it is' and Mary Margaret has no idea how literal she is being. She assures Emma that she will keep an eye on Henry and promises not to sneak ahead in friends to find out if Ross and Rachel end up together. Emma pulls on her leather jacket and practically races out of the door.

[xx]

Just like every other time she has found herself standing in front of 108 Miflin Street recently she wonders what exactly she is doing here. She can no longer deny that she wants to be here, but does that really make it the right choice? They were literally putting a large portion of their time into gaining the upper-hand, Emma had already found that it was having a negative effect on her other relationships, god only knows what it was doing to Regina's and Henry's. The kid had really been pushing the evil queen business recently and Emma could only surmise that it was because the mayor and the sheriff had been particularly horrible to each other in public. Besides Emma was finding it increasingly difficult to remind herself why they were so hell bent on making each other's lives a misery.

The door opens and as usual Emma finds it impossible to continue her train of thought. Regina stands illuminated in the doorway. An unmistakeably smug look on her features, instead of one of her usual power outfits she was wearing a grey silk robe, the same robe that had already invoked a carnal reaction from the blonde. This time however the mayor was wearing heels, causing the shape of Regina's legs to become more defined than they were normally. Not that Emma had any issue with the way they looked without heels. They stand in silence for a minute Regina allowing Emma to admire her; she needs this right now, to be looked at as if she is worth admiring even if it is just for carnal gratification.

"Are you coming in sheriff?" Her voice is sultry and dripping with lust, her eyes are dark. Emma finds that she has suddenly lost the ability to speak so just nods dumbly reluctantly tearing her eyes off Regina's thighs to look her at her face. Knowing there is a possibility that this is the last time Regina will meet her eye all night. Regina's smirk grows wider as she flicks her eyes down Emma's body as if the blonde was a delicious dish. Then she turns and heads towards her in-house office. The staccato of her heels created an enticing beat that Emma followed willingly. Knowing as she has often acknowledged recently that things are changing between the two of them.

When Emma arrives in the office she has shed her boots and jacket to save time. Regina is perched on the edge of her desk the smirk still upon her face. Her legs crossed, and her robe has slipped open ever so slightly. Just enough to make Emma's imagination run wild.

Wasting no time Emma strides across the room and captures Regina's lips in hers. It draws the breath out of both women's lungs, Emma seeks entrance into Regina's mouth and it is immediately granted. Pulling her legs apart Emma settles herself in between Regina's thighs her hands holding the brunette's thighs with almost bruising pressure. A small groan escapes the brunette, one hand tangling in the corn silk locks and another begins to knead Emma's ass through the tight denim. Emma releases one of Regina thighs in order to push aside the silk. It is then that Emma realises that Regina is not wearing any underwear, growling appreciatively.

"Very nice Madame Mayor" she mutters into the shell of Regina's ear smiling as she feels the shiver that goes through the older woman so she adds a tantalising lick for good measure. Regina's head falls back revealing a mouth-watering column of neck for Emma to nibble on. Emma takes heed straight away biting a trail down Regina's neck to the valley in between her breasts. Taking a nipple in her mouth Emma bites down eliciting a cry from the woman beneath her. Her back arches as she demands more from Emma, using a hand to play with the other nipple Emma readily complies. Feeling Regina squirm at her touch

"You are wearing… too many…clothes…Miss Swan" Regina gasps out frustrated with how wanton she sounds. Graham would have never elicited this type of reaction from her, and Leopold would have never even tried. Emma realises the nipple with a pop and chuckles against the skin.

"Don't worry we'll get to me" she mutters continuing her descent down Regina's body pausing only to nip and suck at the sensitive spots she has come to know if the last several weeks. Seeing were Emma is heading Regina allows her body to fall back against the cold marble of her desk. There is no point in resisting, in trying to be the one in charge, Emma always gets her way in these situations and Regina may as well learn to enjoy it.

She groans headily when Emma kneels on the floor and gives her wetness one long lick as if to taste it. She throws out a hand to give her something to hold on to as Emma begins to circle her bundle of nerves at a leisurely pace. There is nothing to grasp but several items are knocked to the floor in the process. Emma sets a teasingly slow pace with her tongue and adding one finger, enough to make Regina squirm but not enough to send her over the edge.

"We do not have all night Miss Swan" Emma rolls her eyes in response but takes heed. Slipping in another finger she sets a more punishing pace. Regina thrusts her hips forward desperate for more of Emma's touch; her hand begins to slap against the marble of her desk anything to release some of the pressure that is building in her body. The sound mingles with the cries that were escaping Regina's lips set the pace for Emma. Feeling that the brunette was close the edge she removes her tongue from the bundle of nerves and before Regina can react to the loss of contact Emma bites her thigh hard. The sharp pain combined with Emma ministration send Regina over the edge, her thighs contracting and keeping Emma in place until she comes down from her high.

When she feels Regina relax Emma rises to her feet unable to stop herself from examining the woman on the desk. She is still stretched the full-length of the desk, never one to be embarrassed about her body. Her perfect chest is heaving with the after-math of pleasure and a hand is draped over her eyes. Whether her eyes are being shielded from the light or from Emma's gaze she does not know.

Emma undresses quickly and crawls atop the brunette, hovering just above her until Regina recovers enough to pull her close. Her teeth instantly finding her pulse point and biting down, Emma automatically moves to allow Regina move access. Emma groans into her touch as the dark woman drags her manicured finger nails down the pale expanse of Emma's back leaving angry red marks in their wake. There is little build-up as Regina's hand finds its way between Emma's legs quickly, but she finds the blonde is wet and waiting for her. This makes her smirk against the skin of Emma's neck, she may be a failure at everything else but this she could do. She did not give the sheriff time to think or time to breathe as she caused the blonde haired woman to climax with a crash around her. Perhaps this is all she needs to maintain her sanity, then again it may be the reason she is losing it.

[xx]

They are dressed again, well, Emma is dressed having just pulled up her boots in what was possibly the least graceful way known to man Regina simply wrapped her silk gown back around herself and had proceeded to tidy the mess that her desk had become. It is a dismissive gesture, but Emma is not leaving just yet. Regina settles herself behind her desk somehow still managing to look mayoral in a night gown, surely she cannot be doing paperwork at this time, its late and everybody in Storybrooke knows the Mayor starts her day earlier than most.

"Can I help you Miss Swan?" Regina's eyes are now trained on the paper in front of her and if Emma didn't know any better she would have thought she had just walked into city hall without an appointment.

Knowing that she is about to be shot down in flames Emma takes a deep breath because she figures that at least when she is shot down she'll finally have all those conflicting ideas out of her head. Stuffing her hands in her pockets and shuffling her feet nervously she finally opens her mouth.

"You know I'm not ashamed of what we're doing?" She is unsure whether she is disappointed by the fact that Regina seems to not react in anyway. Surely that is what she was expecting? Regina has not once in this whole process treated Emma with anything close to respect.

"I can only assume that you are confusing your sexual partners Miss Swan. Surely such confessions are more to the desire of Miss Lucas?" Regina's eyes are still firmly on the paper in front of her and her pen moves swiftly across the page. Her voice holds a disinterested tone as though she could just as easily be discussing a change on Granny's specials board. Or the dodgy traffic light on Main Street, in fact Emma is sure that the mayor would sound more interested in the traffic light.

"I'm talking to you Regina" Emma feels anger and defiance bubble through her voice "I'm not asking for us to date or go public or whatever, god only knows what you would do to me if that were the case. All I'm doing is telling you I'm not ashamed of you; feeling like you are somebody's dirty little secret is shit."

Regina's next words are measured in their malice, almost as if the brunette has sensed a weakness within the blonde and is determined to exploit it.

"Perhaps you're not the one with something to be ashamed of" Emma cannot help the gasp that comes out of her mouth, the shock and the hurt comes out before she can stop it. Casting one last look at the disinterested woman doing paper work she turns on her heels and does what she does best. She flees, knowing that this is the first time in her life were she does not have the option to go far enough.

Regina looks up in the small space of time between the blonde turning and leaving the room. She watches the blonde leave with a thousand expressions on her face triumph and malice among them. There is also shame, fear, hurt, regret and a small flicker of hope. Could the sheriff's words hold any truth?

**A/N Don't hate me for the end of this chapter, it'll be a turning point for our ladies I promise. Let me know what you think and how it is going! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys so much! I don't think I've ever had such a good response for a chapter before, I really appreciate it. I couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long so here is the next update. Enjoy and as always let me know what you think. **

A glass slips from Regina's hand and she swears quietly under her breath, her thoughts had been a million miles away and she hadn't been paying attention to take she was doing.

"Mom?" Henry's voice calls from her study; it is not worried just curious. She had requested that he do his homework in the study today while she did paperwork, it was something they used to do a lot, and despite the fact that they rarely interacted while working she had often found solace in the quiet companionship. When she had asked him today he had just shrugged and said whatever, but at least he had not turned her down flat.

However it had not taken long for her to find the silence of the room oppressive rather than comforting so she had offered Henry refreshments. Going through the familiar motions had not enough to keep her mind occupied and she found herself thinking of Miss Swan. Again.

"I'm fine Henry just dropped a glass" she called back, bending to pick up the pieces. It had been almost two weeks, and if she was being honest Regina never thought that the sheriff would have so much resolve. She thought she had won and that the tables were securely in her favour from that point forward. She could have literally said anything she wanted to Graham and he would have still come crawling back.

Emma Swan was not Graham that she was realising now, Emma had made her fight for every point, but Emma had never been cruel to her. She had been cruel to Emma just to feel her pain, because that was the way relationships worked for Regina, they hurt. Whoever has the ability to hurt the most, wins. Cora hurt her, and in turn she hurt Sydney – even in this world her son hurt her more with every passing day. Emma was not built that way; she had exposed herself and been hurt so instead of Regina having all the power, she had nothing. Emma had removed herself from Regina's life as much as possible in such a small town.

Disposing of the shards she turns around find Henry standing in the doorway.

"I finished my homework can I play video games for a bit?" Regina instinct is to say no, but forcing him to spend time with her is not going to make him love her anymore. So she smiles, the smile reserved only for him and nods watching as her son races from the room with a 'thanks' shouted over his shoulder.

Regina stands uncertainly for a moment trying to decide what to do; she never actually had much paperwork to do. She was still not sleeping well and had only used the paperwork as an excuse to spent time with Henry. After a few minutes deliberation she decides a glass of cider and a book will keep her mind far from Miss Swan. Despite her better judgement she has her second session with Dr, Hopper tomorrow, he would help her and in doing so she would no longer need Emma to be a distraction.

Reading has always been a secret pleasure of Regina's both during childhood and her marriage to Leopold she had found solace in the ability to escape to different worlds. In this world she enjoyed the wide range of literature especially the many different takes on the stories she had been so familiar with in her own world. This world had a far more fluid view on what it took me to be good and what it took to be evil and she found that comforting.

She tried to concentrate, but she could not focus. She got up and sent a few emails to her secretary and Sydney. She tried to read again, she messaged Katherine a few times to see how the other woman was doing, and then she put Henry to bed.

Finally surrendering to the fact that she was going to brood tonight Regina switched off all the other lights in the house, lit a fire and sat in the den. She had made many attempts over the last two weeks to return things to the status quo with the sheriff but the blonde had resisted her at every turn. Not that she was stupid enough to make her intentions explicit. She had made it seem like it was irrelevant to her if Emma chose to play along.

Emma had kept herself extremely professional in regards to Regina, even when they argued it was professional with the sheriff being sure to keep a healthy distance away from the mayor at all times. She was greeted in Granny's the way you would expect a sheriff to greet the town mayor. Regina had never realised that even before they were sleeping together the dynamic had never been normal. Now she finds herself missing the spark – the sense of chaos that Emma had inflicted on her life had become addictive, and she had been cut off at the source.

She had told herself time and time again that this was the problem, it was not that she was sorry for what she had said, and really it was the sheriff that should be sorry – you just do not say things like that to people. She is merely missing the challenge. She hopes that after tomorrow's session she will believe it, sighing she pulls out her phone, the desire to text or email the sheriff has been strong for a couple of days now but now she has an excuse.

**Are you still interested in having Henry stay tomorrow evening? **

She settles herself down for a wait, but is surprised when her phone beeps almost instantly, perhaps the sheriff was not as annoyed at her as she had thought.

**Only if there is no price attached to it.**

Regina wipes her eyes tiredly, not wanting to face how much she has manipulated the blonde on the other end of the phone, she wants to remain convinced that it was necessary to keep the upper-hand.

**This is for my son Miss Swan, not for a self-serving end. **

She expects that this will be the end of the conversation, Miss Swan has been avoiding extended interactions of late, but one last message comes through.

**That's a first. **

Regina chooses to ignore her, it would not help matters and she really does need Henry out of the house when she comes back from her session, especially if Emma was not going to provide a distraction for her.

[xx]

"Have a seat Regina" Dr, Hopper's tone is measured and shows no indication of the fact that the last time she was in this room she shouted and stormed out. Then again he was used to her by now.

"Before we start today's session I have something I would like to make clear" Archie begins sitting across from her in the exact same position he put himself in a fortnight ago. "This is not a quick fix, if you want to deal with your problems you have to speak to me. If you are not ready, then we'll sit quietly. Either way it will take time." Regina sits rigidly for a second as if contemplating her options, but there is not really a choice. It has been well over a two months since she has slept, even when she does she is plagued with nightmares and the memories of her mother, of Leopold and of many other things are invading her waking days. So she nods almost imperceptibly but it is enough for the psychiatrist.

"Good, now last time you were here I asked you both about your relationships and the content of your dreams. I believe that the reason your issues are back is perhaps because of a change in your life dynamic" He pauses waiting for Regina to agree or refute him she does neither but surveys him with through narrowed eyes both inviting him and challenging him to continue. Taking a deep breath he continues as confidently as the intimidating woman's presence would allow. "Normally you live your life in a very structured way, and now you have feelings that you can't control so the floodgate may have been opened so to speak"

Regina raises her hand to silence the man, and he complies instantly.

"The change in dynamic is no longer an issue" Regina had intended for her voice to sound impassive, but at best it sounded a little unsure and at its worse it sounded regretful.

"I see, and was this instigated by yourself or the other party?" She notices that Dr, Hopper was avoiding using gender specific pronouns and silently congratulates him on his tact.

"I said something that drove them away" Regina did not plan on being gender specific either, firstly because she could not see how it would be relevant and secondly because Archie was a very educated man so it would not take him long to draw conclusions.

"May I ask why it was you did that?" Regina opens her mouth to make some sort of cutting remark about the whole situation being meaningless to her but she closes it again. She is not sure why she spoke to Emma the way she did other than the fact that Emma had made it possible. Was it because Emma had said something that was not in any way hurtful? It had been far away from a truce but certainly a lot nicer than anything that had been said to her in a long time. Lost in her thoughts she does not realise how much time they had passed in silence.

"Ok, let me ask you this then; are you happy it has run its course?" Regina thinks about this, she thought that she would, be they both knew it was going to happen eventually. They both knew that one of them was going to push the other too far.

"I would rather talk about why I came here" She is beginning to feel uncomfortable, this is not why she came here, she came here to get her life back and to be able to get a good night's sleep.

"Re – Madame Mills, allow me to do this my way. We will talk about why you came here when the time comes but for this session at least I would like to focus on the person who caused the events that led you here" Watching the doctor carefully she notices his fingers twitch as he fights the urge to nervously rearrange his glasses. It causes her to smirk internally to know that even when she is being exposed on such a way she is still able to strike fear, it gives her courage.

"I am angry" as she speaks the words she acknowledges it to herself for the first time. She is angry with the way she treated Emma and she is angry that she made it end in such a way and she is angry that she was too stubborn to admit it that the only reason she spoke in such a way because she was afraid. She was afraid of what Emma was saying to her, of what it might become if her words were true. Regina looks up at Dr, Hopper her eyes wide, searching for answers.

"Can I fix it?" She asks.

[xx]

Regina is nervous; she is actively forcing herself not to fidget with the hem of her blazer because her mother always taught her that women of her stature do not fidget. Then again her mother would have gone crazy if she knew what her daughter was doing right now.

She is stood in the sheriff station and had been for over an hour, it was Friday she had spent yesterday discovering that the sheriff no longer had any desire to speak to her unless it was about Henry or something strictly professional thus making it impossible to pin the sheriff down.

So she had decided to stake out the station. In all fairness Emma was still not due for another ten minutes, but Regina had gotten tired of changing her outfit and staring at herself in the mirror. So she had moved to the station, hoping that for some reason that would soothe her nerves, she was wrong.

Hearing the dull thump of Emma's boots as the sheriff makes her way down the corridor; Regina takes a deep breath and leans against the sheriff's desk hoping that it'll look casual, like she has every right to be waiting here. Emma pauses when she arrives and looks Regina up and down with contempt.

"What?" Her voice is blunt and Regina is shocked at the anger that is there. Emma has every right to be angry but it still shocks Regina that she cares. "My shift does not start for another three minutes Madame Mayor I cannot have possibly done anything to piss you off just yet" She moves round Regina and boots up the stations computer. It whirls angrily filling the room with an oppressive buzz; the mayor makes a mental note to see if there is budget for a new computer.

"Well?" Emma's voice is strangely shrill as she opens the drawers of the filing cabinet seemingly at random pulling out bits of documentation. Regina moves from the desk and approaches the frantic blonde placing a hand on her bicep. Causing Emma to still, it is the gentlest touch she has ever received from the brunette. Green eyes meet brown and both are filled with fear.

"I am not ashamed of you" the words that come out of Regina's mouth are almost a whisper but they are heard clearly over the noise of the computer. Feeling suddenly awkward she removes her hand and turns away, taking several steps away from the nonplussed sheriff. Emma is stood still as a statue staring at the back of Regina's head. She searches within herself but cannot detect a lie in the darker woman's words.

"Why I you saying this now?" the words and insecure but this is a hint of accusation there. "the moment has kinda passed in case you haven't noticed"

"I am not used to people being kind to me" her voice is still quiet but Emma can hear every word. "I reacted in a way that was wrong in order to stop myself from believing you"

Emma finally moves away from filing cabinet and stands directly behind the mayor, they are not touching but they are less than an inch apart. Regina holds her breath as she feels the air around her thicken with the blonde's presence.

"and do you…believe me?" A silence stretches before then as Regina does not answer. Confused Emma reaches out and turns the other woman towards her surprised to find tears filling brown eyes but Regina is a strong woman and is far too stubborn to let them fall. Emma takes her chin and studies the face in front of her; slowly she brings Regina's face to herself only closing her eyes when brown ones flutter shut. Her kiss is gentle exploratory and full of the truth. She pulls away before it can become too heated, knowing that if they do not face this now they will have made no progress.

"I am not ashamed of you Regina Mills" Emma's voice rings clear, she is close enough to see the shock on the mayor's face but she is also close enough to see the hope. Regina moves in and kisses her softly and chastely on the lips.

"I am not ashamed of you Miss Swan"

It was enough for now.

[xx]

A few days later Emma hums merrily to herself as she enters Granny's, things worked out with Regina better than she would have hoped. She had felt the brunette was being truthful; all she had wanted in the first place was to not feel like a piece of meat and Regina had finally granted that wish. She was meeting the mayor tonight, and she had a good feeling over how it was going to turn out.

Looking up, her humming instantly stops when she sees Ruby standing with a stricken look on her face.

"What's up Rubes?" Ruby just looks even more stricken and then pulls an apologetic face.

"I'm really sorry Emma, but the Mayor is about to piss on your day. She left this here this morning and demanded that it be delivered to you" Emma frowns as Ruby moves round the counter to get the package. Surely she could not have been so wrong about the mayor? When she sees what is in Ruby's hands, however, she has to fight to keep her expression one of anger. Sighing theatrically she takes the item from her friend.

"Don't worry about it Rubes I'll deal it later. Can I get my usual?" Turning her back on the leggy brunette in order to grab a booth, Emma cannot help but smirk to herself. In her hands is a soft red cashmere turtle-neck clearly high quality. Emma would bet it cost more than her whole outfit. Emma has seen it before; it was the one Regina had worn after the first night they had kissed. The mayor was being funny. There is a small note pinned to the front of it, which was clearly the cause of Ruby's distress, it is written in the mayor's usual waspish way but Emma can see right through it.

_Miss Swan, if you are going to continue to have illicit affairs in my town, you should at least have the decorum to cover up the evidence. I expect to see you wearing this._

_ Madame Mayor._

Emma is trying to keep her reaction as closed as possible, knowing that Ruby and possibly Granny will be watching her like a hawk. The whole reason the mayor had left it here was so that Emma would have to guard her reactions. It was a game, but unlike the previous games that had been played between the two of them nobody got hurt. Pulling her phone from her pocket to sends a quick text off to the perpetrator of the crime.

**Very funny Madame Mayor. **

Across town a meeting is taking place with several of the schools board members and Regina's phone buzzes in her pocket, being careful to be discreet she pulls it onto her lap and reads the message. She cannot help the smirk that graces her lips as she types out a reply.

**I thought so dear. **


	18. Chapter 17

**So I pretty much wrote this chapter to cheer me up after what can only be described as the world's worst date. So it turned out quite different to what I was originally intending, its a fair bit fluffier but I think it still works. Let me know your thoughts! **

"Emma?" Ruby's voice made its way to Emma who was bent over a stack of paperwork with a frown plastered to her face, she looks up to find the pretty waitress standing just in front of her.

"Yeah?" She replies her eyes snapping to the clock about the counter. _Shit _she thinks to herself, she has to leave in the next two minutes if she wants a chance in hell of arriving at the town meeting on time.

"It's the town meeting today right?" Ruby inquires as she watches the sheriff slide herself off the barstool and collect her papers with one hand while rummaging in her pockets for change to pay with another.

"Yep" Emma replies tersely "and there is something wrong with stations budget but I cannot for the life of me figure out where I've gone wrong." She rolls her eyes at herself, knowing that she will have to face the wrath of the mayor about such shoddy numbers. Then again if she same mayor had not kept her so late last night then she would have been able to look at the numbers then instead of trying to do them first thing in the morning.

"And you're wearing that?" It is only at this point does Emma realise there is concern in her friends voice, " Madame Dementor will have a field day Em" Emma winches internally when Ruby calls Regina 'Madame Dementor' wishing that she had not invented the nickname in the first place, it was unfair. Looking down she spots her friend's cause for concern, the red turtle-neck worn to hide two bruises on the side of her neck and one on her shoulder. "It's the shirt of shame Em" Ruby continues.

Emma shrugs, even if that were true she has no time to go and change now, she had forgotten that Ruby would see this sweater as a slight rather than a gift. It was a small joke in the eyes of the mayor and the sheriff, something that acknowledged to one another that they were not ashamed of what they were doing even if the rest of the world could not see it that way.

"It's not the shirt of shame" Emma flashes the waitress a winning smile, as if she were on a TV commercial "if you wear it with pride" Her friend laughs and shakes her head but says no more on the subject, which is great because Emma is really running late now.

[xx]

As Emma rushes into the meeting room she grimaces as an icy voice calls out to greet her.

"Ah, Sheriff Swan I'm glad you decided to deign us with your presence." Despite the improvement in their relationship Emma knows better than to think it meant she could become lax at her job. This town was Regina's baby and she was fiercely protective of it.

"Apologies Madame Mayor" She said shuffling her feet awkwardly, instead of answering the mayor merely inclined her head towards an empty seat on the main table which Emma sat at gratefully, with only minimal humiliation burning her cheeks. She knew that no matter how well she was getting on with Regina she was lucky that the mayor had taken her tardiness so well.

As she organised her papers Regina finished her usual introductory speech and opened the floor to discuss the redesigning of a local park, glancing up she see the mayor gracefully slide into a seat directly opposite her. Looking up the chocolate eyes meet hers for a second and a small smile graces the darker woman's lips and Emma cannot help but smile back. It only last a moment, it would not do for the meetings minutes to read that the sheriff and the mayor had been making googly eyes at each other.

Besides Regina pen quickly starts flashing across the paper as she takes notes, causing Emma to roll her eyes. She bets that Regina was one of those girls who always got straight A's high school; there are at least three people in this room whose primary function in Storybrooke was to please Regina and that was without counting Sydney who simply did it because he idolised the brunette. Yet she was still taking notes, talk about making your workload heavier. Emma had noticed last night that the dark circles under Regina's eyes seemed to be a permanent feature at the moment, and briefly worries that the mayor is heading towards some sort of break down. She internally scoffs at the thought – Regina Mills would never have a break down, she is too stubborn and driven. She would see a break down as beneath her. Still it probably wouldn't kill her to relax a little bit. Pulling her phone out of her pocket the blonde begins to type quickly.

**You're looking awful tired Madame Mayor, is there anything I can do to assist you? I understand that my duties as the town sheriff mean I have to make the town as comfortable as possible for the town leaders ;)**

She then waits for the mayor to respond, watching her closely. She notices how the mayor's eyes focus diligently on the speaker as she casually pulls her phone from the table onto her lap. Brown eyes only flicker down for a second before they are back on the speaker – Emma slumps a little further down into her step. Regina clearly was not going to play so she would just have to endure these meetings like she had down all the previous ones. Then her phone buzzes on her lap, Emma automatically looks across the room and her eyes meet chocolate ones the mayor indulges her with another small smile before returning to her notes.

Before checking her message the sheriff gives herself a mental shake, things had been great with the mayor recently, since that morning in the sheriff station they had been having what could almost be described as fun. Emma had found that much to her surprise the mayor had quite a sense of humour, as well as being well-read and extremely intelligent. Emma actually had a bruise on her ribs were Regina had elbowed her last night because her surprised burst of laughter could have woken Henry.

This was dangerous territory and they both knew it, neither of them had spoken of what they were becoming to one another and Emma felt her time to cut her losses was fast approaching. She surely could not allow herself to get emotionally tied to this woman, of all the people in the world why did it have to be her son's adoptive mother? That was without taking into account the fact that even without Henry, Regina Mill was a certified hard-ass and normally exactly the sort of person Emma avoided when making attachments. Not that Emma normally made attachments but the overwhelming survival instinct in Emma told her that Regina had the ability to ruin her. Besides she had no idea what Regina was thinking half the time and the brunette was known for being cold and calculating, it was possible at any moment she would humiliate Emma and cut her off completely.

Emma had seen that terrifying side to her recently, when Regina had finally come up with what she deemed as suitable punishment for Mary Margaret, her power within the school board had meant that she had the ability to pull strings that would cause the school teacher to be fired for her indiscretions. Once Emma had gotten wind of the plan the pair had argued over it for days, and the blonde was seriously considering taking a chainsaw to the remaining branches of the mayor beloved apple tree. When Regina had backed down settling for Mary Margaret getting a minor talking too, when Emma had questioned her on why she had backed down the mayor had shut her down, eventually snapping

'it's what you wanted wasn't it?" The whole situation had left Emma feeling rather unsure of herself; she did not know whether it was more worrying that she was having an affair with someone who was cruel enough to have someone fired or the fact the Regina seemingly changed her mind because Emma had asked her too.

"I understand perfectly what you are saying, it seems your competencies do not stretch far enough to understand what I am saying" It is Regina's voice that cuts through Emma's daydream, it is pure ice as she glares at the council member who had the audacity to stand up to her. As far as Emma could gather he had just suggested that it would be cheaper to have the wooden pieces needed brought in from Boston rather than have Marco do them. "This is a town that values the people within it and the quality services they provide. We nurture them, and we do not do things merely because they are easier or slightly cheaper when in fact the quality we would receive from Marco's shop would in fact be far superior." The council member squirms noticeably pulling at his tie before sitting down. Regina smirks before moving the meeting forward. Emma uses this moment to check her message.

**Your concern is unbecoming of you sheriff but duly noted. It is unnecessary. May I compliment your choice of attire. **

Emma smiles to herself, she has to admit that she has grown attached to this sweater, and what it meant for the two of them. It was part of their silent communication with one another. Before she has a chance to reply her phone buzzes again.

**Although I notice you have worn it a lot recently, perhaps you need to invest in another. **

Emma plucks at the fabric, the mayor was right she had been wearing it a lot recently. A decision that had been met with the upmost confusion from her friends; Emma knew they saw it as Regina's shaming tool when in reality it was the opposite. It was Regina way of saying things that she could never say, that she was happy to have Emma in her life even if it was on a temporary basis. It would be against the interests of everybody for them to become public about whatever it is they were so it was Regina proving that she was not ashamed so Emma.

**I'll speak to my benefactor. **

In her peripheral vision she noticed brown eyes seek her out again, but she pretended to be taking notes. She did this for two reasons, firstly she had begun to learn that Regina did a lot of communication silently, her eyes literally spoke volumes even when she was silent. Emma had noticed recently had the brunette often searched out other people's eyes to work out what they were thinking, it was one of the mayors key manipulation techniques as she seemed to be able to hone in on weak spots and Emma was worried about what her eyes would be saying at this exact moment. Secondly, Regina was still playing the role of the hard-ass mayor in public and although the pair of them were rarely at each other's throat in public anymore, that did not mean Regina would pass up the opportunity to shame Emma for not paying attention for no other reason than she would get a kick out of it.

There was a collective sigh of relief when Regina stood to end the meeting for the day, it had been known the these meetings to last well into the afternoon if the mayor was not completely satisfied with the outcome, but her coming down so hard on the council member so early in the meeting had meant that nobody else had the guts to stand up to her today. So she was satisfied.

Emma stood to leave with everybody else when she heard a silky voice call her back.

"Miss Swan a moment of your time" it was not a request or a question but a statement, Emma would be giving Regina a moment of her time, the brunette had never learned to ask and it seemed that she was not about to start. Nevertheless, Emma moved back round the tables until she was standing beside Regina as the mayor gathered up all her documents handing them to her secretary as she barked instructions at the terrified looking woman who scurries away at her first opportunity. The door shutting behind her signals that the two women are alone in the room.

Regina immediately turns and pulls Emma towards her lacing her hands in the blonde tresses before closing the gap between them with a deep kiss. Regina's tongue snakes across hers causing Emma to groan and pull the brunette closer. Emma is just settling into the kiss when Regina gently pulls away, and kisses a trail to Emma's earlobe before taking it in her teeth.

"Join me for lunch Miss Swan" she whispers huskily into Emma's ear before slowly untangling herself from the blonde, Emma can feel the brown eyes searching her green ones trying to gauge how Emma is going to take this tiny offering on Regina's part.

"Not ashamed to be seen slumming it with the sheriff are you?" Emma had intended for it to be a joke but there is no hiding the small amount of bite in her voice; apparently the habit of picking fights with Regina is one that will die hard. To her surprise Regina does not bite back, but Emma does not miss the small flash of shock and hurt in Regina's eyes before she quickly turns away.

"I have made it perfectly clear that I have no reason to be ashamed of the company I keep Miss Swan" Her voice is the familiar ice that she uses whenever she feels threatened, it is her mayoral voice detached but somehow still dangerous. Emma sighs and runs a hand through her hair, she is afraid of what is happening between the two of them and Regina is not willing to talk about it, despite her fear the last thing she wants to do in that moment is to upset the woman standing in front of her.

"Lunch would be good, besides I really need help with the budget so that'll give us an excuse to be in public together" Emma is looking at her feet shuffling them nervously, knowing that offering a ready-made excuse is a get out of jail free card for the women and it is rare they get to be out in public together. Regina turns back to her, a slightly forced smile on her face and places a chaste kiss on thin lips.

"Well we can't have the budget collapsing because the sheriff never got her lunch"


	19. Chapter 18

"Miss Swan you'll get mud on my legs" Regina hisses quietly, to which Emma only snickers and flashes the mayor a winning smile before running her foot up the mayor's calf one more time.

"Go on then, make a scene about the sheriff playing footsie with you" Regina only growls in reply and grabs the budget sheet from pale hands and begins to comb through it.

"Get coffee Miss Swan" Regina orders as she spreads the papers out in front of her. This is no malice in her voice, so Emma merely huffs and slides out of the booth.

"Yes _your majesty" _She grumbles making her way over to the counter, missing the slight tightening of Regina's lips in response to her comment.

Almost an hour later they are still sitting in the booth accompanied by empty plates and mugs, Emma has moved so that she shares a side of the booth with Regina but both woman have been careful to keep a safe distance between them for the sake of appearances. This was the only way they could both see the budget. Occasionally a finger will brush the hand of the other causing them to smirk; neither woman looks at the other when this happens intent on hiding their reactions from the other.

Neither look up as the bell signals the arrival of another customer. Mary Margaret sits herself at the counter, having left the school during lunch because she could not handle anymore icy glares form the other staff members. She catches Ruby's eye instantly and sits in a place that will allow her to talk to the brunette while she works. It is then that the teacher notices the waitress watching a booth closely, turning she sees her room-mate sitting with the mayor seemingly bickering over a piece of paperwork. Mary Margaret turns back to her friend with a questioning look on her face; finally Ruby takes note of her friend and sidles over to talk to her.

"So they have been here for an hour" She begins taking care to be quiet it would not do to have rumours spread around the town. Ruby easily believes that the two women would kill each other in a fight over who got to kill her.

"They look like they are just doing paperwork Rubes" Mary Margaret's face is dubious, but Ruby shakes her head.

"Yeah I know but they have not shouted at each other the whole time they have been here and they keep doing a weird hand brushing thing…look" As if on cue Emma's hand brushes Regina's as she reaches over to pick up at pen and both women smirk to themselves. Mary Margaret's eyes widen at her friends implication.

"You don't think…" She whispers unable to quite form the words. Ruby shrugs as she wipes down the counter next to her friend.

"It's possible, the only person in this town more private than Emma is the Mayor, so it would be easy for them to keep a secret and they've not been fighting as much recently. Emma will tell us when the time is right. In the mean time we just have to guess"

Mary Margaret glances at her room-mate again and this time the blonde feels eyes on her and looks up waving her friend, before sliding out of the booth to go and speak to her.

_I hope you know what you are doing Emma, _Mary Margaret thinks before she greets the blonde enthusiastically.

[xx]

There is an insistent knocking on the front door as Regina moves from her kitchen, Henry had left for school five minutes ago and could have forgotten something but he has a key so it was likely he would just let himself in. A frown schools her features as she is ready to curtly dismiss the person on the other side of the door.

She is more surprised than she should have been when a whirlwind of blonde curls pushes her roughly inside and closes the door behind her, lips already locked onto the deep red ones. The strength of such an act causes the air to be stolen from Regina's lungs as she claws at the sheriff shoulders trying to get purchase and to stop her suddenly weak knees from folding beneath her.

"Miss Swan!" She attempts to sound incredulous but has to admit she has sorely missed the mark her voice coming out husky instead causing Emma to chuckle into her mouth. "I have a job to get too" The pair stumble back as Emma beings to pull at Regina's blouse causing one of the buttons to pop and hit the floor, the mayor growls in response, which quickly turn to a moan when the blonde whispers in her ear.

"Not for another ten minutes" The blonde growls nipping at Regina's neck a hand travels down and cups her sex roughly a challenge to keep protesting. A wanton gasp is all that falls from the brunette's lips as she finally succeeds in pulling the hateful leather off the blonde's shoulders.

It is a miracle that they make it to the study but unsurprising that they do not make it all the way to the couch or even the desk but fall to the floor the second they feel carpet under their feet. Regina rolls on top of the sheriff her skirt bunching at her waist in order to allow her to do so. Emma's vest has already been discarded so Regina takes a few moments to explore the expanse of skin presented to her. Before finding the nipple that is straining against the thin lace of the sheriff's bra, and biting down. Emma moans enticingly before sitting up to capture Regina's lips in a kiss, olive hands quickly snaking across pale skin and unhooking the pesky fabric and tossed it aside as the blonde did the same thing to her.

Suddenly strong hands grip her hips and she is flipped now trapped under the weight of the blonde with her legs wrapped round her waist. Emma chuckles devilishly finding the mayors hands and pinning her down completely.

"I like this way better" She breathes into Regina's ear causing a shiver to race down her spine. The blonde hovers above her for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of the mayor straining against her, before she lazily moves down pausing to kiss or nip places that she knows will cause the woman beneath her to groan. Upon reaching the darker woman's sex she breathes deeply, inhaling the heady scent that she has gotten used to. Regina is becoming more and more familiar to her. Hooking her fingers in the lace Emma slowly drags the garment down before settling herself again between Regina's legs. She gives one slow and tantalising lick and Regina's hips buck to meet hers. Smiling she slowly begins her ministrations.

[xx]

Emma is sat on Regina bed watching as the topless woman stands in her walk-in wardrobe quickly sorting through clothes. Emma knows her continued presence will be irking the brunette but she cannot resist. Regina for her part is ignoring the blonde more focussed on finding something to wear that suits her mood. Sighing she decides to change into a grey dress that she is very fond of, as she changes Emma hums appreciatively at the choice of apparel, the mayors head jerks as if suddenly alerted to her audience.

"Can I help you Miss Swan?" She snaps suddenly aware of the casual domesticity of their situation it makes her uncomfortable not to mention she is now incredibly late and that is never something that would put her in the best of moods.

"I had a weird conversation with Mary Margaret this morning" The blonde burst out, as if she had been trying to contain the information. Regina raises her eyebrow in the mirror as a sign for the blonde to continue as she begins to quickly reapply her makeup hoping to redeem for her tardiness by at least looking presentable. The same could not be said Emma who still looked incredibly dishevelled. "She just made this big deal of sitting me down and saying that it did not matter to her who I was with as long as I was happy and that it was alright no matter where my preferences lay. Whatever that means"

Regina sighs loudly thinking back to the other day in the diner and berates herself for being so foolish; she really does not have time for this.

"It means dear that we are going to have to be more discrete." She replies clicking her tongue impatiently, and slipping her heels on. Being seen without heels is one of the many mistakes she has made with Emma, they give her authority and pose without the strange sense of security they give her Emma can often overpower in, in more sense than just physically.

"Well" Emma voice is slow and tentative causing Regina to bite back another sigh "That depends on what we're actually doing?"

Regina closes her eyes, the question has been bubbling on both of their lips for a while now, but Emma could not have chosen a worse time to bring it up, Regina is already feeling raw and exposed having crossed too many of her lines with the woman currently sitting on her bed like she owns the place. So she chose to ignore the sheriff's comment and continued to regard herself in the mirror.

"Jesus, Regina can you at least fucking look at me?" Emma voice is full of hurt she is really taking a risk here and wants some reassurance. The fact that Regina rarely to never met her eye during or after their sexual encounters made her feel like a piece of shit but it is something she can normally deal with because she gets the impression it is nothing personal. Regina takes a deep breath already hating herself for what she is about to do but she cannot meet the blonde's eye and risk she sees all that is inside there. There is too much pain, hurt and anguish but recently there has also been desire and perhaps something else…something that she was always taught was a weakness, Regina Mills would not and could not share her weaknesses with the likes of Miss Swan.

"I do not have time for this sheriff" She states bluntly leaving the room and heading towards the door knowing the sheriff will have no choice but to follow her. Knowing that green eyes will bore holes filed with anger and hurt into the back of her head all the way down the stairs.

Regina wonders how long she will have to continue to pay the price for a decision made so long ago.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! I found this chapter quite hard to write and have edited several times so if you could let me know what you think of it that would be great. Thanks for all your support.**

"Madame Mayor, a moment of your time" An unmistakable voice alerts Regina another's presence in her office, her mouth has already created a thin line of displeasure at the overly polite but equally poisonous tone. A quick glance at her appointment book by her side reveals her suspicions to be correct.

"Gold, I'm afraid if you want to see me you'll have to make an appointment" She rises from her desk her hand sweeping out in order to gesture towards the door a mayoral smile plastered on her face. If seen by an observer it would seem like a polite dismissal of a local businessman but the air was thick with hostility it was almost suffocating. Instead of leaving Gold smiles, it is a humourless gesture and Regina feels a small chill creep down her spine.

"Please" It is said as a hiss and Regina feels her throat constrict as deals made many years before comes rushing to meet her, this man was a snake and somehow he always got what he wanted while someone else paid the price. Regina had been paying this price for a long time now. She nods tersely towards the chair in front of her desk and sits herself down gracefully.

"Well?" She snaps but this only serves to cause the man in front of her to widen his smile, he waits for a few more seconds before choosing to speak.

"I came round earlier this morning but it appears you were running late" Regina sniffs eyeing the pawn broker warily.

"That is none of your concern Gold" Regina waves a hand dismissively, her whole body is tense, alert to the fact that whatever the outcome of this conversation is it is not going to be favourable to her. She certainly felt safer around him when she had access to magic.

"Of course, I was merely curious. Does this sudden tardiness have anything to do with the recent developments you and Miss Swan have been making?" Regina swears that for a second she forgets how to breathe and when she remembers the air comes rushing at her all too quickly making her lightheaded. Having the sheriff's friends sniff around was one thing but Gold was something else entirely, he was dangerous and she had no clue how he knew about their situation.

"I'm afraid you have misinformation Gold, Miss Swan and I have been making no developments" She works on keeping her tone mayoral and in control, Gold smirks at her efforts.

"Do not belittle me Madame Mayor I know everything that goes on in this town much the same as you do. Now tell me are you aware of the young sheriff's origins?" The mayor forced herself not to bring her bottom lip between her teeth; a nervous habit she had picked up in childhood one that her mother had been very unforgiving about. Now Regina believed it to be a sign of weakness. So she raised her head in a manner acceptable to royalty and nodded almost imperceptibly. Of course she was aware who Emma was, it was yet another complication in their already complicated relationship, every moment Miss Swan spent in town was one that rocked the foundation of the life that Regina had carefully constructed here. Yet she could not remember the last time she had tried to get the blonde to leave.

"Well then that leaves you with a rather interesting choice doesn't it? Gold continued his voice so pleasant that Regina wanted nothing more than to dive across the desk and rip his heart from his chest. "Either you carry on your encounters and let everybody see you for who you truly are, or you get rid of her. What will it be? _Your Majesty" _

The term rises something primal up within Regina and in one fluid motion she is out of her seat and slams her hands on the wood of her desk causing the noise echoing violently throughout the room.

"Do not call me that!" She snarls teeth bared eyes flashing dangerously. If her reaction startled Gold he does not show it, rather he just inclines his head as if he is amused. She had spent years grasping at the title but now it reminded her of the woman she never wanted to be.

Always one to make an entrance, Emma chooses that moment to appear, she comes crashing into the room backwards having used her elbow to open the door a take-away cup of coffee from Granny's in each hand.

"Look Regina I – Oh!" The sheriff has the grace to look embarrassed as she surveys the scene in front of her. The atmosphere in the room is almost suffocating, not to mention the fact that Regina looked several shades beyond furious – the anger flashing in her eyes was terrifying. Without saying another word Emma leaves the room.

"Yes I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason the sheriff is bringing coffee to the one person in the town that she is meant to hate. Other than filling the old sheriff's shoes of course" Gold regards the mayor with a smile on his face, his eyes are dark and humourless. Regina wonders in this moment what it was that possessed her to trust him in the first place, grief certainly made her foolish.

"We are done here" She simply states her voice is controlled again and her eyebrows meet her hairline as she stares him down challenging him to argue with her. His visit reminds her of the weight that is sitting on her heart and how it threatens to crush her, but her features remain strong and poised. Thankfully, the imp stands nodding graciously and moves towards the door leaning heavily on his cane. As he reaches for the handle, he half-turns to regard the mayor.

"Make your choice wisely" Is all he says before exiting. Less than a minute later a glass goes flying against the floor frame as Regina lets out a cry of anguish.

[xx]

Emma waits for over an hour before she returns to the mayor's office, worrying her bottom lip as she prepares to face what she might find there. She is surprised that when she arrives that the place is quiet, there had been no secretary at her post earlier, Emma assumes Gold had frightened her away and she had not returned. Upon entering the mayor's office she finds it inhabited only by the mayor who looks up mildly from her paperwork when she enters,

"Ah Miss Swan, good you brought more coffee" Regina's voice is even and relaxed, as if Emma had not walked in on her having what looked to be a hell of a fight with the most powerful man in Storybrooke less than two hours ago. Nonplussed Emma moves across the room and silently hands the coffee to Regina who drinks it gratefully. The last hour has been difficult for the mayor although the sheriff is oblivious, she has been preparing for the return of the blonde. Forcing herself to calm down, and to don the mask of calm. Something she had often had to do when she was growing up and then even more so when she was married to Leopold.

"It look like a pretty nasty scene that I walked in on earlier." Emma prods gently trying to gauge the reaction of the woman in front of her. Regina merely sniffs in a disinterested manner.

"I have dealt with Mr. Gold before dear and I have no doubt that I will have to do it again" Regina hates to admit it but the lecherous man was right, she had to make a decision and it was one solely based on the woman in front of her. Based on what Regina feels for that woman, and the mayor knows her time was running out. The decision was going to be made soon or it was going to be made for her.

"So you're alright then?" Emma inquires watching Regina closely, unsurprisingly the brunette does not meet her eye rather focusses on annotating the file in front of her.

"Perfectly" Emma knows she is lying, but finds in this moment that she does not care she is sick of always putting Regina's needs before her own only to be kicked at the worse possible moment. It was time for her to be selfish.

"Good" Her manner is tense and almost business like, it causes Regina to pause and turn her attention to the blonde in front of her. The mayor sends a private prayer up to anybody to might be listening that whatever is about to happen will not put more strain on her, but looking at the sheriff's face she finds it hard to believe. "It may have escaped your notice this morning Mayor Mills but we are about to have an argument"

"I don't believe you get to announce that we are arguing dear, I believe it just happens" Regina is being dismissive, but Emma is wrong as about the motive behind such a dismissal.

"Don't start your bullshit Regina we are having this conversation" she snaps.

"And why is that dear?" The mayor's voice continues in its calm dismissive tone, but her hands are clearing away the paperwork on her desk, her hands shaking ever so slightly. She stands; this is not going to be the type of interaction where she would feel safe sitting, it was too exposed, too subservient. She turns so she is half looking out of the window, trying to focus on the tree she can see in the courtyard hoping it will ground her.

"Because you keep doing shit like this!" Emma yells waving her hands at Regina. "You keep just pushing me aside when it is convenient to you, you let me warm your bed and you are genuinely fun to be around half the time and then you're almost unbearably cold"

"Miss Swan-"

"Will you stop with the Miss Swan shit as well, it's ridiculous! I am not a formality Regina"

"Oh believe me dear, I am well aware of that fact. Your complete uncouthness is an almost constant strain" Regina's voice has changed it is now charged with hostility a tried and tested defence mechanism of her.

"If it is such a strain why don't you end this? Emma shouts gesturing at the space in between them. The question causes Regina's head to jerk round of its now volition to regard Emma. She had not been expecting that, Emma question was the one she had been asking herself – it was the decision Gold had wanted her to make and it was the one that she did not want to make.

"Because I thought we were on the same page. You were the one who told me you were not interested in something. All you asked was that I was not ashamed of you – an issue we have already cleared up"

"Well what if I've changed my mind? Besides if you're not ashamed of me why is it that you will not even look at me when we're having sex?" The volume of Emma's retort did nothing to hide the insecurity in her voice, Regina snorts in response.

"Who is it that you think I am?" She asks a smirk curling cruelly at her mouth; as she takes a step forward so that only the desk separates the two women. "Is that what you want? For me to look into your soul as I gently make love to you? That option does not exist for me Miss Swan; you would do well to remember that." She laughs it is a completely humourless noise that makes Emma flinch. Regina on the other hand feels almost weightless like she is spinning out of control and nothing can stop her, she has all the tools within her hands to finally put a stop to the saviour, and she could break Emma Swan and send her on her way. Then she would be free, she could reign for as long as she chooses.

She would have become her mother.

The spinning stops suddenly as she jolts back into her body with a sickening thud and a horrific realisation. Not being Cora Mills had once been her only aim in life, before destroying Snow White had become her priority. Now to destroy Snow White for good she has to become Cora; that was the ultimate price. She places her hands on the cool wood of the desk to stop herself falling, concentrating for a moment on her breathing; her head is bowed causing her to look sightlessly on the floor. If Emma had been in a sensible state of mind she would have seen that this type of reaction was atypical of Regina, but she was hurt and had reached the end of her tether.

"You know who I think you are? Someone who is afraid, you are a coward Regina Mills" Emma almost spits the last two words out, and Regina feels as though a fist has curled within her chest. Something she had felt physically a long time ago, during her training but if it were possible somehow this pain was worse.

_Dear Lord this is it. I'm cracking under the pressure. _Hot and hateful tears sting at her eyes so she keeps her head bowed hoping that her voice will not betray her.

"If that is what you think why are you even here?" Her voice has been in better shape, but it reframes from cracking at the worst she sounds like she is weary.

"Because I want to be wrong! Why is it so hard for you to see that? I want you to take a step towards me and stop kicking me while I'm down" Emma runs her hand through her hair gripping it tightly as if ripping it from its roots was a genuine option. Regina should have been able to handle this and do what she needed to, but instead she finds herself reacting instinctually her hands curling into fists that crash against the wood of her desk.

"You have no idea who I am! You would do us both a favour if you stopped pretending that you do because quite frankly dear you do not want to know who I am" Regina feels her voice starting to go hoarse, but it is too late for her to regain control. The fight was lost to her, and in a sad moment of clarity she realised even if it had gone the other way she would have still lost. She wants to stop shouting and just forget this whole incident but she cannot. "You have no idea what this is doing to me! I was late this morning, since you have no sense of duty I am aware that means nothing to you, but I allowed you to change something in my life at the expense of turning you away."

_Shit _Regina breathes a heavy sigh and sits down holding her head in her hand. The room falls silent save for the ragged sounds of their breath. Finally Regina breaks the silence her voice tired and heavy.

"I cannot and will not look at you because I do not trust what will happen if I do" It is a truthful admission, far more than Emma had hoped for.

"Is it that you do not trust me or yourself?" Her words are quiet, almost soft.

"I do not trust anybody, I cannot. Not after – "The tears finally win and Regina's voice breaks as the last shred of dignity she has leaves. Emma wants to ask why, but the sight of the broken woman in front of her is almost too much to bear, so she moves round the desk and lays a hand on Regina's heaving shoulder. Regina allows the touch for a short while before shrugging it off.

"I need you to leave now Emma" the blonde wants desperately to protest but she has pushed the mayor passed breaking point today and knows if she stays she could do more harm than good so she leaves.

It is a long time before she realises that Regina called her by her given name.


	21. Chapter 20

"Mom, are you sick?" Henry's nose is crinkled in disgust as he stands at the threshold of the downstairs bathroom, Regina smiles softly as she leans her forehead against the cooling marble of the wall tile.

"No, I have just eaten something that disagrees with me" Henry continues to look at her in a way that tells her he is unconvinced, Regina allows herself to be thankful of the fact he looks concerned, their relationship was slowly on the mend, since Regina had loosened the reins a bit and began to allow him to see Emma. It was difficult for him to keep up his insistence that she was the evil queen when she was not acting like it. Unbeknownst to her, he had also begun to notice a subtle shift within Regina herself, it was something that words not describe but he could see anyway. Like there was a little ice in her smile and more warmth in her eyes, when she touched him it was because of affection not because of the desire to control or to show Emma that he was her property. Henry liked his mom his way and wanted her to keep going down whatever road she was on.

"Do you want me to get you something?" He queries, although he looks as though the thought of coming closer to potential illness is terrifying him.

"No" Regina shakes her head. "Shall I phone Katherine and see if you can spend the night? That way if it's a virus you'll be safe? Besides I'm sure she'd like the company just now" Henry would have normally protested in order to see if he could spend the night with Emma instead, but there is no vindictiveness in his mom's tone, besides the thought of Katherine sitting in the house on her own made him a little sad and he'd always had fun with her when she had been married to David. So he agrees.

Less than an hour later Regina is packing him into her friend's car while Katherine hovers over her asking if she is alright, to which the mayor insists that she is and that she is merely a little run down. Katherine frowns before softly gripping Regina's arm and pulling her onto the porch out of Henry's earshot.

"Regina what's wrong?" Katherine asks, to which Regina frowns in reply. "You don't look sick…you look upset. You can talk to me if you want? Is it because of Henry's book?" The mayor smiles weakly at her friend, it has been so long since she has confided in anyone and the offer to do so is tempting, but she has to figure out what she wants first. Still Emma had Mary Margaret and Ruby to confide in even though they did not know about the pair of them and Regina could really use someone to confide in.

"No it's not Henry… I'm having issues with someone else…someone who is special to me" the words come out almost choked and Katherine nods in understanding squeezing Regina's forearm reassuringly.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Regina shakes her head sadly, looking at the ground. "Well, I don't know much but I know that sometimes things need to get bad so you can see what is worth fighting for." With that her friend is gone and Regina is alone in the house that suddenly seems for too big to just belong to her.

She cannot believe the events of the day have escalated the way that they have. She has barely had time to process one event before another came bearing down on her. She actually had gotten herself so worked up, that she had panicked and thrown up, something that she had only done once before in her life. On her wedding night while she waited for Leopold in his chambers, she had been terrified of what was about to happen, grief stricken over having a night that was meant to be spent with Daniel and guilt ridden over pushing Cora through the mirror. Today things had just happened to fast for her to comprehend; the only thing she had really known was that this was the first time in a long time that she had worried about how other people were going to be affected by her choices, what would happen to Emma and Henry?

[xx]

"Hey kid what's up?" Emma smiles as she runs into the grinning child outside the diner, a hand reaches up and automatically runs through is hair, it is an affectionate gesture one that she has seen Regina do more times than she can count. The thought of Regina hits her like a punch in the stomach and she clenches her fist by her side.

"Mrs Nolan is getting me a milkshake!" Henry states excitedly, indicating at the blonde woman behind him. Emma smiles awkwardly at her, the whole situation with Mary Margaret and David is complex and it leaves them in an odd kind of position. Emma does not dislike her but her friendship with Mary Margaret is well known so it makes things with Katherine tense to say the least.

"Where is your mom?" Emma asks turning her attention back to Henry.

"At home, she's sick so Mrs Nolan is looking after me for the night" Henry grins oblivious of the way that Emma's gaze snaps straight to Katherine, whose expression tells her that Regina is not sick. Regina is upset. Henry moves passed Emma heading into the diner and Katherine moves to follow him. As the two blondes pass each other Katherine stops and lightly touches Emma's shoulder meeting eyes meeting green ones. It is a silent exchange but Emma knows in that moment Katherine had seen the care in her eyes, the care she held for Regina, Katherine is offering her support but also pleading with her asking her to fix it if she can. Emma smiles weakly unable to give the woman the answer she seeks, of course she wants to fix it, but she is unsure if she has the strength to endure it if Regina decides to kick her to the curb once and for all. She does not know what is lurking behind the mayor's eyes, only that the mayor is so afraid of losing control that it is destroying her. Releasing herself from Katherine's grip she head off down Main Street, in the opposite direction from her apartment. She needs time to clear her head.

One thing Emma and Regina have never been able to do is avoid one another, and this time is no exception. It is Emma who sees the mayor first, the evening is beginning to close in, the shops are closed and the streets are almost deserted, Regina is on the opposite side of the road form Emma wrapped up tightly against a chilling breeze in a black designer jacket. She is striding briskly towards Archie's office. Emma can only imagine how she is planning on intimidating the man in order to make herself feel better, so Emma takes a deep breath and runs after her.

She catches up with her just at the door to Archie's office and spins her round so to face her. Shock flashes across Regina's face as she pulls her arm from Emma's grasp but she does not step back.

"_Emma_" the word is like prayer that falls off Regina's tongue before she has the presence of mind to stop it.

"Hey" Emma speaks quietly, unsure what to say now she is faced with the woman who has been plaguing her thoughts. Regina looks as put together as she always does with her hair perfectly coiffed and her outfit immaculate, but her eyes tell a different story they are both fearful and hopeful.

"Hey" Regina answers, her eyes flickering to her feet before looking at the psychiatrists door looking uncomfortable.

"I'm not sorry, about what I said," Emma blurts out "I cannot have you kicking me when I'm down. So if you want me to leave I will. I'll turn around and never bother you again." A heavy loaded silence stretches between them, before Emma nods sadly and takes a step backwards. When she does Regina's hand shoots out and grabs a pale wrist, pulling her back into the mayor's personal space. The hand instantly drops back down by Regina's side, because they are still in public after all.

"When did it stop being about sex?" She asks so quietly that Emma barely hears her.

"Was it ever just about sex?" Regina shakes her head slightly, because if she is being truthful it never was. It was about anger, desire, escape but it was never about nothing.

"Do you want me to go?" Emma asks again because she needs to hear the answer, she needs to know that Regina is sure before she exposes herself again.

"No," Regina's tone is certain, but the worry is clear on her face "but I am afraid that once you know who I am you will not want to stay" Regina pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth and looks at the ground. Forgetting that they are in public Emma reaches up and cups the brunette's cheek, Regina flinches slightly an instinct from long ago but then leans into it, brown eyes flicker up to meet green ones the wealth of feeling between them crackles noticeably.

"Try me," it is a not promise to stay, because Emma knows better than to make a promise she may not be able to keep but it is a promise to try.

[xx]

Regina Mills is making Archie very weary. After a promising second session they had achieved nothing, but sitting in sullen silence. No matter what question were asked, the mayor did not answer and when she did the remarks were cutting. She had not even mentioned the relationship she was having again. Archie knew that Regina was a solitary figure, it was highly possible that the only person she had ever been able to rely upon was herself, but it was tiring and frustrating to be getting nowhere with her, especially when he also was not making much progress with her son. Then she had phoned this afternoon out of the blue and requested an emergency appointment, same as usual she wanted no assistant and for it to be later when the street of Storybrooke are usually deserted. Archie had thought about declining because the mayor had always been one to exert power where she never actually had any but she had sounded so distraught that he had agreed. Now it appeared that she was not going to show.

Sighing he picks up his suitcase and pulls on his jacket, deciding he can face the wrath of Regina if she turns up later. For now he is going home.

Opening the front door to steps out onto the street he is met by an unexpected sight, Emma Swan stood inches from Regina Mills her hand reached to cup olive skin. It is a personal moment, undeniably intimate. Seeing the door open Emma removes her hand as if burned, but it is too late Archie has seen, his mouth open as realisation dawns on his face. It was unexpected for Regina's romantic interest to be the birth mother of her child, but it made sense the only person whom he had ever known challenged her had been Emma. Regina needed a challenge.

Seeing Archie, Regina reaches out for Emma running a hand down her arm before intertwining their fingers; Emma opens her mouth in surprise but does not pull away. Instead she takes half a step forward, bringing herself closer to the brunette.

"Dr. Hopper, apologies for being late. If you are still willing I would like to have our session" She turns to face Emma, her brown eyes seeking out the comfort of the green ones. Emma offers a small smile kicking herself for assuming the worst about Regina earlier and thinking she was here to torture the shrink and not get help from him. "I would like Emma to sit in on it"

Archie nods and ushers the two women inside, allowing himself a small smile, perhaps the dark and twisted character of Regina Mills can be saved after all.


	22. Chapter 21

**I have not been getting along well with this chapter so I have decided just to put our differences aside and let you guys read it anyway. I hope you enjoy! **

The two women sit side by side on the couch their fingers still intertwined; Regina is using the feel of Emma's hand against hers to ground herself. Focusing on the comfort that it offered her, opposed to the fear she normally felt when she was in this room. The defensive mechanism that normally causes her to shut down is more than present in her mind, but now that she has made her decision there is no doubt that it is the right one. She is not the cold, detached queen she once was and has no desire to return to that person. She is a mother, she is mayor of a town that she had grown fond of and she is a lover. The blonde besides her has fought for her against all logic and now it is time for Regina to do the same. If she truly wants to defeat the memories of her past was to be brave enough to take what they had always denied her. She wants freedom, she wants love.

"Madame Mayor?" Archie's voice is tentative, he does not want to put pressure on the woman who normally seems so strong and yet is holding onto the sheriff as if she is the only thing stopping her from drowning. However, he does not want to see the resolution that was burning in her eyes when she stood on the sidewalk to fade.

Regina gives a small start, jerking herself out of her own head. Training her eyes just left of Archie's head, she gives Emma's hand a quick squeeze to remind herself it was still there, and then she begins.

"I have been in love once and I have married once. I did not love nor even like the man I married" Regina is not sure why she chose to start there when there were years of Cora related pain that came before it. Perhaps it is because despite all the things that had gone before this is when her walk down the path of vengeance and hate became inevitable. While she was sitting in Leopold's chamber waiting for him to arrive, knowing that she was about to have an experience that she should have shared with Daniel. It was while she had lain below him that night with his rank breath hot on her cheek that she decided she would do whatever it took not to have to submit to someone again.

She told her story carefully, not caring for the linear tale just speaking as it came to her. In the story she told she had been forced to marry an older man because of the mothers standing in society and when he had died she had fled to Maine and started a new life there. It was not the truth, but it was how the truth might have been if she had been in this land. There was no doubt in her mind that Cora would have still found a way to drag Regina into power that she never wanted. Although she did not speak the truth she did not lie either, rather she omitted the magic and the fact that she had manipulated Sydney into killing her husband. Still it felt good to get the things that had been troubling her out in the open, she had not yet spoken of Daniel, but he was different form the other things that plagued her past he was special, sacred.

"That's enough" Emma's voice broke through from what seemed to be a thousand miles away. It was tense and almost harsh, causing the reality of what Regina was doing to hit her full force. How could she be stupid enough to think that going to therapy with the woman who was meant to be her downfall would help anything? It was a mistake that children made, not one befitting a queen. Her hand was still in Emma's and she tried to pull it away in order to establish some physical distance between herself and the blonde as shame bubbles round her. How foolish she was to think that anyone would want anything to do with someone as damaged as she. Yet Emma's grip on her hand tightens stopping her action, it was then she looked at the blonde and found green eyes trained on the therapist, challenging him to question her.

"She's had enough" Emma speaks again with authority in her tone, and Archie nods slowly in agreement. Regina is about to protest when she realises that she is crying, how long she has been doing so she does not know. Now she has stopped talking she realises how exhausted she is and can feel the beginnings of a migraine clouding her vision. Emma is right it is time to stop for now.

She does not remember leaving the office or even the drive back to the mansion, she remembers Emma's strong arms around her waist and the burn of scotch as it slides down her throat. When she comes out of her daze she is settled on the couch in her study, a fire blazing and a blanket wrapped around her legs. It is a sweet gesture on Emma's part but an utter ridiculous one, since the fire has made it too warm for a blanket. She is folding it when the sheriff returns to the room; she has shed her jacket and boots and tied her hair up into a loose bun. Regina smiles tightly, Emma Swan looked very much at home.

"Yeah, I thought the blanket was overkill," she comments lightly, dumping herself down besides the brunette. Regina stiffens; it was a reflex action now that she had been vulnerable in front of Emma she felt the desire to push her away coursing through her veins. She needed time to be alone, to protect herself from the abandonment that was sure to happen to build up walls so that she would not feel the loss quite so keenly.

"Hey" Emma's voice is almost a whisper a hand reaches out a touches Regina's knee. It is a new kind of touch for them, it holds no urgency or lust, it is there to comfort the other. "Don't freak out on me" Regina projects herself away from the couch and the touch of Emma, the scotch splashing dangerously against the side of the glass.

"Don't freak out!" She practically shrieks at the blonde, "that is the advice you give me. Have you any idea what I have just done?" Emma falters she could have no idea what Regina had just done because she has no idea where Regina came from, so had no concept as to how much the information had cost the former queen. Emma stands hands raised in a peaceful gesture as she takes a few tentative steps towards the terrified looking woman. Her brown eyes were wide, and she reminded Emma of all the frightened children she had met in various foster homes. Regina takes another step back desperate to keep the distance between the two of them.

"No" Emma says softly "I have no idea what that just meant to you; you have shown strength tonight that not many people possess Regina. I don't know if I have the strength to share my demons with you." Regina sniffs scornfully, placing her hands on hips in an act of confidence that she did not feel.

"Really, Miss Swan the fact that you are so misinformed over what constitutes as bravery should come as no surprise for me" Her lip curls but she knows that she has far from hit the mark with her scathing reply, but it does cause Emma to stop advancing on Regina and drop her hands by her sides. The blonde worries her lips nervously, she knows that Regina has expended more vulnerability than she maybe ever has before and now she is running scared from the repercussions of such an act.

Emma also knows that she is not the best when it comes to controlling her temper, she is still sore from the emotional beating she took earlier in the day and the last thing she wants to do is say something wrong it in moment. It would ruin everything that they had fought for.

There is silence between them for what seems like an eternity, the only noise to fill the room is the warm crackling of the fire. Regina's chin was tilted in a fashion that would be been befitting of a disinterested queen, held that way so to deflect any attacks that might come her way. Finally Emma dares to break the silence.

"What do you think bravery is?" Emma asks carefully gauging the brunette for a reaction.

"You can leave now dear. Your services are no longer needed," and with a dismissive flick of her hand, there is was the swift return to the woman who had been tormenting Emma for months, Emma despised this version of Regina.

"Bullshit, I'm not leaving"

"Oh, really?" Regina cocks her eyebrow her eyes glinting wickedly "Have your needs been left unfulfilled?" She stalks towards Emma with a predatory smile on her face; it was Emma's turn to take a step backwards swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. She wants to articulate a sentence, to tell Regina to stop but finds it impossible to come up with anything. Regina laughs hollowly at her inability to come up with a response, another step causes the backs of Emma's legs to collide with the couch. Emma falls onto it gracelessly, watching helplessly as the mayor advances on her disregarding the now empty glass as she moves.

"So what is it that you want?" Regina's voice is like liquid sin, she reaches out and slowly trails an olive finger along Emma's jawline causing the blonde to shiver is response. Launching herself forward Emma's lips collide forcefully with Regina's, it is hungry and strong full of a need that that cannot be expressed.

Placing her hands on the brunette's hips, she pulls the mayor down onto her and then flips them quickly. Breaking the contact she runs her hand through the brown locks, looking into Regina's eyes. The broken woman allows the eye contact for a moment before turning her head away sharply, but it does not stop the blonde gazing at her with a look of awe of her face.

"I want you to answer the question" Emma says quietly, she is close enough to see the muscle in Regina's jaw work as she looks at the fire. Emma slides off on Regina and sits beside her, close enough that the hairs on their arms were touching but there was no actual contact between them.

Waiting for the answer seemed to take an eternity; Emma had been fidgeting for a while now and was beginning to think that Regina would never speak to her again. She has been fighting her urge to run for a while now but it is becoming stronger with every passing second that they spend on the couch and then just as she opens her mouth to speak Regina voice breaks the silence.

"Bravery would be to not be here at all. Not to worry that once you see the real me you will walk out that door and never come back and I will not have the strength to pick up the pieces. Bravery is being able to rise above it all"

Emma releases a deep breath slowly through her mouth, Regina always been taught to handle things on her own and not to rely on anything else. Emma had always thought that Regina was too closed off to show her real affection, but it was not that, it was that Regina has always been taught that the only way to be brave was to handle things by on your own.

"Why do you think that?" Emma asks quietly, lacing her fingers through Regina as she spoke, who stiffened slightly but did not pull away.

"Love is weakness, child" Regina voice is different haughty and cold, almost emotionless. Emma cannot help but shiver at her tone. She gets the impression that she is not speaking to her but repeating something that had been said to her, perhaps long ago. It was the philosophy by which Regina has lived her life by, it is what has kept her alive. Emma understood that, it was hard not to make attachments but it did stop you from being hurt and now Regina was vulnerable, for once the power was in Emma's hands.

"Well, I still think you're the bravest person I know" Emma says her voice sounding like it belonged to a stubborn teenager, and Regina could not help but to small softly at the blondes attempt to comfort her.

"Well yes dear you would" she quipped but she relaxed her body into the blonde's allowing Emma to wrap her arm around her. They sat like this for several minutes before Regina twisted round and kissed Emma chastely on the lips.

"Let's go to bed, dear"


	23. Chapter 22

The falling asleep was always going to be the easy part for them the emotional exhaustion of the day lay heavy on their shoulders. They had crawled into bed without speaking and instantly fallen asleep their fingers still interwoven; well Regina had anyway. It seemed to Regina like she could no longer function without Emma's hand in hers. She had known in the back of her mind that the day time would bring back all the problems with several new ones stacked on top. Regina knew it was going to be a terrible battle for her, but it was one that even in her exhaustion she had never felt so prepared for.

Her thoughts had been entirely on how difficult this whole thing would be on her that it never occurred to her to think about how Emma would be coping with their transition in this relationship. As she wakes in the morning to an empty bed she realises she should have paid it more consideration.

Emma had not been thoughtless as she had snuck out early in the morning, Regina muses as she finds a note stuck to the top of the coffee maker in the kitchen.

_Sorry I had to run, some things that came up. Speak later, E _

The note was so poorly constructed in made Regina roll her eyes. The fact that the blonde had failed to come up with a reasonable excuse just served so show how freaked out she was about this whole situation. Regina bites back a wave of fear and anger that courses through her veins, she is still tired but last night she had slept more peacefully than she ever had in a long time because she felt safe with Emma Swan. Closing her eyes she leant into the feeling of safety that had been afforded to her last night and forced herself to trust in it. To trust that Emma was not going to run because she had glimpsed the broken shell that Regina truly was.

She does not have time to dwell on such things, she has to pick Henry up from Katherine's and take him to school. Katherine met her at the front door with a hug that was too friendly for the mayors taste, but she does not pull away perhaps even clinging to her friends for a second. Katherine pulls back to examine Regina at arms-length, a soft smile on her lips.

"You feeling better?" she asks giving Regina a knowing look, just as Henry's curious head pops out from behind the blonde. Offering a nod to Katherine, she reaches out a hand to Henry and pulls him into a side-hug. He does not squirm away but he does not return it either, Regina takes a deep breath.

_Baby steps._

Smiling at Katherine she turns back towards her Benz as Henry runs ahead of her.

"Regina" Katherine calls from the door, "you can tell me you know?" Regina shots her friend a look that could be considered cold, but after a second she gives a small smile.

"I know there are just some things that have to be taken care of first." She answers before sliding into her car.

At some point between waking up in the morning to an empty bed and driving to collect Henry Regina had realised that she had to make good in all areas of her life. That included making things right with Henry, while things had been thawing out recently but they still had a long way to go in terms of mending things.

"How was staying at Katherine's?" she asks turning her head slightly towards to small boy who shrugs and mumbles something.

"Speak clearly Henry," the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them and she does not miss the small glare sent her way. She muses that if things had been different his would have been the normal amount of mother-son nagging but because he saw her as the evil queen everything he did that she did not like was an act of evil. Would they ever be in a place where he would be able to tell the difference? Did she even deserve that?

"It was fine. We watched a movie." He answers shortly, glaring out of the window. Regina takes another deep breath. It seems to her that all she has done so far today is try to keep herself together. It would be all too easy to fall back into the persona that she had created, to be dark and unapproachable a valuable defence when it came to getting hurt. Every barb Henry sent her way was a temptation to do so but she could not take the easy path. She would have to learn to live with the pain and no matter what she was not going to become Cora. Her love for Henry was true not the twisted form of love that had been offered to her as a child; and it meant that she had to take the good with the bad. She had to repair their relationship before it was too late, and she had a feeling that time was fast approaching.

"Henry," she begins keeping her tone soft "I was thinking that we could have dinner at Granny's tonight and perhaps we can…have some ice cream?" She internally cringes; she was going to say that they could even invite Emma. She wanted her son to get used to seeing the pair of them together, but she had no idea what sort of mental state the blonde was in. So she let the opportunity slide.

"Sure, sounds good" Henry answers, his voice not quite as cold as it has been previously but it is a far cry from friendly. Regina purses her lips telling herself that it means her son is made out of good calibre if he is not so easily bought. Besides she refuses to be the type of mother that will spoil her child just so he will like her, he is spoiled enough as it is and although she is far from blameless in life giving into there every whim is not the way to raise a child. She just wants to get them back on track.

After dropping Henry off at school she heads over to the diner to pick up her morning coffee. There is a perfectly good coffee maker in her office but she had learnt quickly that there is more to the mayor's job than shuffling paperwork it was important to her to show support for the local businesses. Besides she wants to see if Emma was there.

She was not. Regina tried her best to hide her displeasure as the chatty waitress informed her that she had not seen Emma all morning.

"Miss Lucas," Regina drawls lightly being careful to make the request she was about to make sound as casual as possible. "I owe Miss Swan a coffee; I trust you will ensure she gets one. Can you also inform her that I require her assistance at my office?" She ignores the surprised expression on Ruby's face, and merely offers her a politician smile before handing her enough for two coffees plus a healthy tip.

"Sure thing, Madame Mayor" Ruby is smart enough not to let surprise colour her tone, but she eyes the mayor carefully as she leaves the diner, wondering if it is possible that her theory is true.

[xx]

Emma had sat in her car watching the clock tick until it reached a time when she knew Regina would definitely be in work. Then she allowed herself to head to Granny's for her morning cup of coffee. Ruby smiles at her as she enters and dumps herself down at the bar. Within minutes Ruby is placing a takeaway cup of coffee in front of her.

"So apparently the mayor thinks she owes you a cup of coffee, and would like your services in her office" Ruby's voice is dripping with innuendo, causing Emma to scowl at her.

"Listen Rubes, I've got a few things I need to do today, would you mind covering the sheriff station once your shift here is over?" Ruby had recently taken the role of a part-time deputy and the leggy brunette had on several occasions expressed her love for the "law enforcement gig". Emma had never quite had the heart to tell her that what they did in Storybrooke did not count as law enforcement to the rest of the world.

"Oh I see the mayor needs plenty of assistance then?" Ruby wiggles her eyebrow and sticks her tongue out causing Emma's expression to darken even further.

"Will you do it or not?" She snaps causing Ruby's eyes to widen in shock, the playful expression dropping from her features.

"Sure Em, whatever," she mutters before turning her back on Emma to serve another customer.

Emma sighs before grabbing her coffee and heading out of the door. She was in no way going to the sheriff's station today, it was irresponsible but the town ticked over well enough that she was sure there would be no disaster will strike before Ruby takes over at lunch time.

Not for the first time Emma is frustrated that Regina had Henry's castle knocked down, it would have been the perfect place for her to go today, away from the prying eyes of the town, and the concerned gaze of a certain attractive mayor. Then again Henry would be able to find her in a heartbeat if she chose to set up camp there. She would just have to find her own place.

It dawned on her during her second lap around town that Mary Margaret had a full-time job so her apartment would actually be free for most of the day. It was perfect.

She is just opening the door when her phone starts bleeping in her pocket, dumping herself down on the couch she checks it. Thinking it will be Ruby asking a question about the station but she frowns when she reads Regina's name on the screen.

**Having dinner with Henry at Granny's tonight, would you like to join us? Rx **

Emma frowns at the message before replying. She had expected some sort of neurotic message from the mayor about how she knew that Emma would turn away the second she knew the real her but instead this message was…well normal. More normal than they could achieve on a regular day anyway. It was certainly not what she was expecting.

**Have you already told Henry?**

Emma truly hates herself in that moment. She knows that Regina is going to over analyse this and think that it is a slight on her but it is not. No matter how hard Regina would try to act as though she knew that this was hard no Emma she was emotionally fragile at the moment and she would soon begin to blame herself. It is Emma's own demons that are keeping her away, the bravery that Regina showed her last night was breath taking and Emma was in awe of the woman. She had sat up long after Regina had fallen asleep and just watched her. She was sure that she had never seen anything more radiant than the blotchy tear-marked face of Regina Mills. The woman had been prepared to lay herself bare in the hope that Emma would understand her. Emma did understand her, she understood that Regina needed that hard shell so that she was strong enough to face the world but her real strength lay within. It was admirable and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever been blessed enough to witness.

She on the other hand, she was not that strong. The only person who had seen her for all she truly was had betrayed her. She just could not be the person Regina needed her to be. For all the desired to feel wanted to needed and a valued part of Regina's life, she now realised that it came with a price. They would be exposed to each other. Have each other's weaknesses in the palm of their hands. Emma just could not do that and she hated herself for it.

[xx]

Across town Regina takes yet another deep breath, she is sure that today has just been one long exercise is keeping calm. Something that she has traditionally not been very good at. She glances down at her phone again; frowning at it as if the sheer force of her will would cause the message to change.

**Have you already told Henry?**

Regina is glad that she had not already told Henry, because she can tell by the tone of the text that they last thing Emma wants to do tonight is to have dinner with them. It is devoid of the smiling emoticons and x's that have begun to characterise the blonde's texts. Regina had not realised until that moment that she had grown fond of those little quirks.

**No, I thought I would give you the option. Rx **

Regina tries her best to busy herself with paperwork as she waits for a reply. The last thing she wants to do is to overthink the situation, when last night she had been so sure of it. She had known when she crawled into bed last night that Emma was still with her, no matter what happened Emma was not disgusted with her because Emma was still with her. Except now she was not. Regina had no idea what the blonde was doing or thinking. For all she knew Emma could be half way to Boston by now.

_No, she is not half way to Boston. Stop it you trust her. _

She waits a while for a reply but gets none. Then as her luck would have it her phone lights up while she is in the middle of a meeting with two of the council members. Renovating the park was turning out to be a massive thorn in her side, before Emma Swan came along it would have taken half the time to convince the council members that her course of action was the right one. They were still going on about getting the wood shipped in from Boston for the castle that was getting built in the park, apparently Marco's shop was too small and would not be able to handle such a large order. Still she would be lying if she said that she did not enjoy the challenge.

"I have already made my feeling on this particular subject very clear gentleman and as far as I am aware I do not have the reputation of being swayed easily. Unlike you two I take great pride in the accomplishments of this town. Marco's shop will do perfectly because he is a fine craftsman who thrives on the support of the town. May I suggest that if you are so keen on the business establishments of Boston that you take a trip? Do not bother with the return journey" She keeps her eyes level staring them out, hoping that they will challenge her again. It feels good to wield some power after feeling so weak recently. She grins wickedly as they make their excuses and leave. Wondering absently how long it will be before she and Emma begin to playfully bicker again, it was always fun for her. The smile fades from her features as she picks up her phone and looks at the message.

**I'll rain check, maybe some other time. **

Regina feels the foundation that she has built over the last few days begin to shake. The only thing that had helped her and in many ways forced her to face her demons was the face that she needed to do so for Emma. For what was developing between them. While she had spoken in Archie's office yesterday she feel of Emma's hand was the only thing that had kept her going. Emma Swan, who had come to her aid and stopped her before she got lost in the pain then she had ridden through the fear that came directly afterwards. Emma Swan who had been her saviour.

Now the very same woman was putting space between them, Regina had never known her not want to spend time with Henry and the only reason she could see was because Emma was disgusted with her. Perhaps she was unlovable after all.

**A/N I am sorry for all the pain! **


End file.
